


The Good Die Young

by StoryBookMuse



Category: Batman - Fandom, DCU, Justice League, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Multi, pretty much everyone in the DCU (although most are only mentioned or background characters)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryBookMuse/pseuds/StoryBookMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a mysterious, sinister force is kidnapping everyone? As in heroes AND villains? The Outlaws run for their lives as they try to figure out what the actual fuck is going on and why. And...if they’re willing to stop it if they can. Through thick and thin, confessions, transformations and trials of worth, they will either prove themselves as warriors...or as traitors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What the HELL is going on?

Bruce Wayne opened his eyes to a dark, cold cavern. His head was thick, groggy even, and his body ached to his very bones. The last thing he remembered was running and slamming his fist into the emergency security protocol at the manor, but it did no good. He remembered Dick being dragged away kicking and screaming before they hit him so hard that he fell limp. Tim had already been taken before he had gotten to the manor. Damian... Damian had been right beside him, fighting with him as the last ones standing. But one lucky kick to his head- no. That kick wasn’t lucky. You didn’t just get a lucky hit with Batman. Whoever these people were, they were beyond skilled. Masters of deadly accuracy. Bruce had fallen so quickly.

He slowly pulled himself up and looked around warily. Several shadows flickered in his peripheral vision and he realized...He wasn’t alone. Immediately, he jerked up and pulled his hand back, ready to punch as hard as he could until a familiar voice cut through the darkness. “Bruce...please, it’s just us.” It was Dick, he realized as his eyes began slowly adjusting. It was...everybody. Not just the rest of the bats, but the entire Justice League and all of the Titans, and even- “What are they doing here?” he snarled as cruel, familiar faces sneered down at him from across the room. The Joker...Poison Ivy, Deathstroke, Sinestro, Lex Luthor, Guerilla Gorilla and the Brain, Catwoman, Ra’s and Talia al Ghul and every other villain listed under the League’s files.

Everyone was here. That's when he  suddenly realized he wasn’t wearing his cowl. Everyone saw who he really was. Bruce froze and went for his utility belt, but found it gone. Gauntlets, gone, hidden weapons in his boots or side compartments, gone. He was exposed. Then someone sighed and he could see Ra’s al Ghul shake his head from across the room as if exasperated by a child. He had always hated that before, but now it was excruciating. “Bruce,” It was Clark this time, looking disheveled in his suit and very, very tired. “Calm down. We’re all in the same boat, okay? Don’t lose your nerve on me.” There was almost a smile. Almost.

Bruce could feel his heart slam against his chest and his breathing labored until it caught in his throat when he looked them all over once again. None of the heroes were masked. None of the villains had weapons. They all wore their costumes, but every mask and hood and disguise and -in Bane and Captain Marvel’s case- alternate form were no where to be seen. They were all exposed and vulnerable to each other.

“What is going-”

“We don’t know, _obviously_ ,” came a sneer from one of them. Ra’s again, probably. “All we know is-”

“We’re all together and we don’t know why. We _know_ , Grandfather,” came Damian’s childish retort from beside him. He looked up at his son and sighed when he realized that, aside from an angry bruise on his cheek and a cut on his left eyebrow, Damian was okay. He had hoped that Damian would have escaped, but...he should have known. Damian would never run from a fight, even if Bruce had ordered him to. Bruce was about to open his mouth to say something else, but was silenced when suddenly an eery, scratchy, inhuman voice echoed all around the room.

“Not everyone, I’m afriad.” A dull clap rang through the crowd once and suddenly a light switched on, bathing them cold, blue light. The person...or creature that had spoken stood in the middle of the room, cloaked in an old, brown robe tied securely around him by a thick rope. They couldn’t see his face, as it was hooded and darkened by the effects of the blue lights. For a long time, no one spoke. They just simply stared.

“I suppose you’re all wondering why you are here?” the voice hummed out finally. Everyone exchanged inquisitive, or dark, or blank looks with each other, but said nothing. “That, my loves, you will find out later.” The angry shouts and near violent uproar from heroes and villains alike was deafening. ”You can‘t do this!” ”Let us go!” ”What do you want?!” Various threats and insults flew across the room, some in different languages, others just screams of rage or fear. “Silence!” The speaker commanded with a hiss. Everyone, willing or not, suddenly found themselves unable or unwilling to move their tongues. The chill in the air meant power...power that had them all paralyzed in his presence. “You will discover my purpose for you soon enough. When I have all of you.” Bruce furrowed his brows and looked around. Who was missing? Everyone peered around at each other, probably thinking the same thing when the voice cut through them again, commanding their attention. “You will find that all of you have been stripped of your powers, your privacy, as well as your authority,” it leered almost smugly. “Despite your various rivalries and hatreds of one another, you are all of equal stature in this room. If anyone attacks any other one person, or if anyone tries to escape...” he trailed off, tilting his head up enough to reveal a wicked smile of sharpened teeth against withered gray skin. “Then you will be punished like this.” Every single one of them suddenly seized and fell to the floor, writhing, every mouth open in a silent, agonized scream. There wasn’t even a breath of air to be heard. Every cell felt like it was on fire, every bone felt as though it were splintering underneath their skin and every human, alien, robot, hero and villain alike bared the soundless torture until tears leaked from many eyes and some even blacked out. Finally, they were released from the spell and they all collapsed limp and shuddering to the ground.

“That was your first and only warning,” the voice spoke cheerfully. The groans of everyone in the room let him know that they heard and understood him loud and clear. Bruce was one of the first ones able to push himself up shakily and look up at the man- thing...creature? He took deep shuddering breaths and groaned as he looked up at it. “Will you...at least tell us...who else is...left?” he wheezed. The figure tilted it’s head curiously at him and for a moment said nothing. Finally, it laughed. “I’m shocked in you, Bruce Wayne. There are three who are missing. One of them belongs to you,” it hummed. Bruce snapped his head up -bad idea, he groaned, as whiplash from the spell made his head split and ache- and tried to focus and find his allies.

Nightwing- Dick was awake lying a few feet away from him, though he was obviously weakened from whatever the strange torture. Tim, Stephanie and Cassandra were curled up in a group together, clinging to each other for dear life -although Stephanie was limp and Bruce assumed she blacked out-. Damian was fighting and losing to unconsciousness beside him and Barbara -why did he have to take Barabara, of all people?- was slumped ungracefully in her chair. Alfred wasn’t here, but he suspected that the creature had no interest. Which left only-

“No,” he whispered.

“Yes,” the voice was practically dripping with grease and glee as he turned and clapped once again to signal a giant monitor to appear in the center of the room. Three figures appeared on it, each with a name branded below their pictures.

Jason Todd.

Roy Harper.

Princess Koriand’r.

“The traitors. The menaces. The _Outlaws_. They are the only ones that have managed to allude me this long. Clever little children,” he chuckled almost fondly. To his side he could see Green Arrow- Oliver Queen scowl at the speaker dangerously. Dick -along with other members of the Titans such as Raven and Victor and Wally- gaped with open mouths. Ra’s and Talia exchanged a dark look, and for the first time since Bruce had arrived, he heard the Joker’s wicked cackle. “Yes, they are still alive and fully functional members of the vigilante community. Impressive, no?” No one made a sound. “I’ll take that as a yes. If you like, I’ll let you watch as I ensare them. It will take a while, since they’ve managed to outrun their captors, but...the important thing is I’m letting you witness their hidden lives until their arrival where you can happily be reunited,” he laughed oily before doubling over into a fit of hysterics. And with a flash of blue light, he was gone, leaving nothing but the screen glowing in the center of the room glowing white at first, then finally adjusting into color as the three Outlaws appeared on the screen, unaware that they were being watched.


	2. The Outlaws are Back

This week hadn’t been too much different than any other week, Jason thought as he stretched out on the hotel bed comfortably. In fact, aside from a few muggings, an assasination attempt on the president, and a few weirdos who chased him all the way into Mexico before he finally set off an explosion with a gas truck to get them off his back, the past few days had been relatively slow. No big grand schemes from any major villains, no big headliners, no word from Talia or the League of Assassins or Gotham... or...anywhere, really. And no word from Roy or Kori in months.

Jason was beginning to feel lazy, quite honestly. Bored. He should probably feel bad about wishing a gang war would erupt or something. He thought about calling Roy just to see if there was anything going on. But usually that was what Roy did when he was desperate for company or a case. Finally, staring at the ceiling became too much and he at last broke down and flipped open his disposable trac phone. He didn’t even have to punch in any numbers when it began ringing in his hands. He almost dropped it before getting a good hold and pressing the answer button. He didn’t even have to look at the ID to know it was Roy. He and Kori were the only ones who knew the number, and Kori didn’t bother with her own phone.

“Jaybird! How goes it?”

“You sound way too happy, Harper,” he grumbled.

“Not all of us have to brood every second of the day,” came the cheeky reply. “Anyway, are you busy?” Roy asked, sounding hopeful.

Jason considered telling him that yes, he was busy and no, he didn’t need help from his smart mouth. But considering how absolutely frustratingly bored he’d been for the last few days...

“No.”

“Fuck,” Roy groaned in reply. “Nothing is going on. It’s been slowing down for weeks and now there’s absolutely nothing to do. There were a couple of freaky little ninja things after me for a few days, but I trapped them in ice back in Norway, and ever since then, I-”

“Hold on, _wha_ t?” Jason interrupted. “Ninjas, Roy? Seriously?”

“Okay, well, they looked like ninjas, but...” he trailed off, tone becoming more serious. “I don’t think they were human. I couldn’t see their faces, they were covered up. But I could definitely hear their voices. It was...” Roy audibly shuddered. “They knew my name, Jason. I don’t know who or what they were, but they called out my name. It was fucking creepy.” Jason paused and considered this. The weirdos who had chased him never did speak to him. But...they managed to track him across three countries...and teleport in front of him. One of them had even reached out to grab him, leaving a nasty claw mark that was still in the process of healing. No...definitely not human.

“Roy...what did their hands look like?” Roy was silent on the other line for a few moments. “Almost skeletal, like skin was just falling off. And I think their nails were filed into like, these claw kind of things? I don’t know,” he sighed. “Whatever they were, they were wicked fast and strong...and Jason, I think they can fly. They can at least climb on walls and I think they can-”

“Teleport,” Jason finished, humming as he furrowed his brows. “Oh god, have you seen them too?”

Jason was silent for a long time. “Yes. I have. Roy...I think...we need to call Kori,” he finally answered.

~~~~~~~~~~~ (One week later, in a hotel room somewhere off the coast of Puerto Rico)

“So they’re after all of us, then?” Roy asked grimly, shoving his long, messy hair back. Jason had insisted that he cut it once, but Roy wouldn’t listen. Jason told him he hated it every chance he got after that. Roy grinned every time and always told him ‘At least I don’t look like a fucking skunk with a stupid white streak in my hair.’ Jason always ended up punching him, but Roy never stopped smirking about it.

“It appears so. When they found me, I was residing near a small village in Africa. They destroyed the village and many of my friends in it. So I destroyed them,” Kori recounted coldly. “Did they destroy your cities, too?” Jason shrugged and shook his head. “No. I may have caused a wreck or thirty because of them, but other than that and an exploded semi, nothing was damaged.” Roy snorted at that and Jason gave him a dirty look and threw one of the pillows at him.

“Do you think they’ll come for us again?” Kori asked, tilting her gorgeous head to peer at the boys questioningly, oblivious to their childish fight.

“Our attacks weren’t a coincidence. Those ghouls didn’t just decide to come after us on their own. Someone had to send them,” Jason mused. “And we have made quite a few enemies. I can imagine a few who want us dead.” Roy and Kori nodded at that and gave each other a cryptic look.

“So what should we do?” They looked to Jason. Jason sighed. “We wait for them, of course. Then we take one of them alive,” he grinned wickedly. “And they’ll be likely to send a lot more than the first time. But if we could each take down three by ourselves...the next round with all three of us is going to be a cake walk.”

“We’re just going to sit here and wait for them to hunt us down?” Kori rolled her eyes, unimpressed.

“No,” Jason’s eyes glittered dangerously. “We might as well have fun while we’re at it. It’s been a while since the gang was together like this. Why don’t we make a statement?”

“Oh _hell_ yes!” Roy laughed in triumph, slapping Jason a high five over Kori's head. “The Outlaws are back!”


	3. Reaction Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in the prisoner's cavern, all hell breaks loose as they react to the Outlaws

“Did you know?” Oliver Queen muttered to Bruce as they watched their old partners...their boys on the screen.

“That Roy and Jason were working together? No,” Bruce replied tonelessly, staring up at Jason’s devilish face. Oliver’s eyes narrowed at him. “Look, Arrow, it wasn’t my responsibility to look after Roy, and Jason disappeared into thin air after he left Gotham. How was I supposed to-”

“You’re the god damned _Batman_ , Bruce! You’re supposed to keep an obsessive eye over your birds, _especially_ the psychotic one,” Oliver hissed. Bruce stared back coldly at him.

“You’re one to talk. If that’s the case, you obviously knew all about Roy’s involvement with Jason, right?” he snapped stonily.

“No, I don’t _stalk_ my side kicks,” he snarled hotly.

“He is _not_ your sidekick anymore, Arrow. No more than Jason is mine,” Bruce replied in a hard voice. “Just admit it, you’re not quite the world’s best detective you claim to be.”

“I never claimed-”

“Shut _up_ , you two,” interjected a very annoyed Black Canary. “Bickering about them won’t help the situation. God forbid an Arrow and a Bat work together after they were exiled from their families,” she glared at them disapprovingly. “It doesn’t matter what happened in the past, and I don’t want to hear it,” she gave a pointed look at Oliver, who tried to open his mouth but shut it again quickly. “What matters now is that they’re in danger. _All_ of them. And if they’re captured that means we’ll all probably meet our own deaths or _worse_.” The two vigilantes were quiet as they considered this and dared not look at each other.

“Now, if you two will _man u_ p, Clark has called a meeting. We all need to try to figure out who that guy was, where we are, and how to work _together_ and get out,” she added finally, giving them one last warning glare before turning her back and leaving them to stare after her. Without a word, they followed the crowd to the center of the room where Clark and Ra’s stood face to face in a discussion.

.......

“They have been working together for some time,” Ra’s informed the group clearly. “I’m not certain for how long, but the boy...Jason did mention it when he assisted the League with one of our missions in Europe.”

“So they’re criminals,” Clark’s face hardened slightly.

“Certainly not,” Lex Luthor snorted, stepping forward. “Do you know how much damage they did to my business whenever they discovered the weapons of mass destruction? They found out before you even got a _whiff_ , Superman,” he sneered. “If they were criminals, they would have taken them for themselves. Would you like to know what they did to the warheads instead?” Everyone was quiet as they listened. Penguin tilted his head curiously, as did many other villains who thought they might benefit to claim the nukes after their escape...if they escaped. “They destroyed them,” many faces fell in disappointment. The heroes all sighed in relief. “The Alien...Kori, or...Starfire, I believe is her name, flew them into Space and detonated them there.”

“Clever of them,” Ra’s leered coolly. Lex’s eyes narrowed in anger. “Calm yourself my friend, never fret over what has been done. I do not condone their behavior, since _I_ was the buyer that never received what he paid for. I am simply saying that, for their part, it was clever. Talent, whether on your side or not, must be acknowledged,” he reminded. “Otherwise, you misjudge their capabilities. Those of you who have faced them know what that is like.” There were several stony murmurs of agreement.

“One thing I don’t understand,” a soft voice spoke up almost shyly.

“Dick,” Bruce hissed, trying to get him to shut up. Dick glared at him as though to remind him that he was an adult after all, and this was a public meeting, not some Justice League bullshit that he had to sit out.

“One thing I don’t _understand_ ,” he repeated, stepping forward more firmly this time, “is that...Kori...Starfire... we all thought she was _dead_. She’s been missing for _years_ now. How is she suddenly back? Does anyone... _anyone_ know anything?” he asked, looking from face to face, good or evil in complete, honest question. The others, however, remained passive and blank.

“You didn’t have anything to do with this, Ra’s...did you? You didn’t resurrect her?” Ra’s’s lips curled into a sneer and he shook his head. “My Lazarus Pits are not to blame for her. Ever since it was _last_ misused-” Talia shifted uncomfortably behind him “No one but _I_ have even been allowed _near_ the room.” Dick’s face fell.

“That means...i-if she wasn’t resurrected,” Dick forced out.

“Then she has obviously been alive all along,” came a smooth, drawling voice. Deathstroke stepped forward step by heavy step and stopped right in front of the young man. He was unmasked, as the rest of them were, left only with his eye patch and scraggled gray hair pulled back to let his one, gray steely eye fix on Dick. “It appears you’re as careless with your friends as your mentor is with his birds.” Dick glared up at him defensively, but said nothing. Bruce scowled at that and clenched his fists.

“That isn’t the point. These little children aren’t the problem right now,” he gestured carelessly toward the screen where the three Outlaws could be seen conspiring still in the motel room. “How and why they are working together is certainly a shock to some of you as it seems... but don’t you think we should focus on our _real_ issue?” he turned his head to look at each and every one of them in turn.

“We are not taken down easily. _Most_ of us, anyway,” he smirked at Dick beside him who blushed red with indignance. “But those... _things_ our Captor sent after us took each of us out as if it were _child’s play._ And we all felt what he did to us with his _mind_ , right?” Everybody winced or grimaced in memory. “That means he is powerful. _Extremely_ so. None of us have ever seen or heard of him, and no nothing of his limits. We can’t overcome him physically if he can break us that easily without even _blinking_. And everyone with magic that we know of is mortal now, as long as we’re in this cavern,” he pointed out. “And since we’ve searched every inch of this place and can all attest that there are no doors or tunnels, we all know there is no way out. The only way in, or out, is to go through _him_.”

Dead silence filled the room and looks of every kind -resignation, anger, fear, etc.- were exchanged among them all. “That means,” he continued, “that next time he comes in here...we pretend like we're going to play by his rules. And when he tries to teleport out of here...we ambush hi," he concluded easily. "Not all of us will be able to escape. But the few of us who do, _if_ we do...will have a chance to escape, warn the brats, and try to come up with a plan to save the rest.”

Before anyone had a chance to consider this, a skeptical huff of laughter rang through the crowd. “And how are we going to civilly agree on who gets to jump ship?” Riddler crossed his arms. Slade hummed passively at him. “Seriously! We’re all going to claw each other’s throat out to get out first, and don’t think there won’t be sabatoge to the person or people who do try it out.”

“That’s not going to happen,” Deathstroke replied smoothly. “Because we’re going to nominate and vote for three people to make the attempt.” Murmurs broke out instantly in interest.

“Why only three?” Someone asked, but no one saw who. “Three is quick and efficient and not as much of a mess to clean up if it fails,” Slade rolled his eyes as if it were obvious. The room went quiet. “So if you please...nominate only the most skilled and efficient for the cause. You _can_ nominate yourself and you _can_ decline the nomination from someone else if you wish. And remember,” he warned. “Under threat of failure and _pain_...do not try anything _stupid_ when the plan is executed. After all, _everyone’_ s life is on the line here.” All the heroes nodded instantly. Some of the villains made a face but other wise grumbled in compliance. Some, like Ra’s al Ghul and the Joker...did nothing at all.

“Good. Let’s start calling names then, shall we?” Slade grinned.


	4. Of Threesomes and Elections

Three A.M. did a variety of things to the young outlaws. They really don’t know how they got to this point, grinding roughly against each other and dirty dancing to the extreme as the bass from the club music pounded in their ears. It was hot and intoxicating with sweat and lust in the air, made only sweeter with the alcohol they had been consuming all night long.

 

They don’t know how they got to this point. To partying  hard and rough after a long, proud, thrilling night of patrol as soon as the sun went down, bashing in the heads of muggers and would-be rapists and robbers. Despite their attempts to start their game of bait with  their attackers, the mysterious Phantoms never did show up. And the night eventually got slow. Why is it always slow now-a-days? Never-the-less, the Outlaws wouldn’t be put out. 

 

It had been Roy’s idea to crash a party at the club. After all, a good, mindless rave could be just as loud and alluring bate as vigilantism could be. And he  _did_  have a point when he had said it would be fun to celebrate the gang getting back together. Jason had smirked and rolled his eyes at that, but Kori had been jumping up and down with excitement, so Jason grumbled that  _okay,_  he’d have a couple drinks.

 

What they didn’t anticipate, however, was how  _packed_  the club would be, shoving them against each other, skin pressing against skin in all the right ways. Somehow, after each drink, they lost more and more clothes; after the third, Jay stripped his jacket and left it on the back of a chair, not to be seen again. Roy lost his belt when he went to the bathroom sometime after the sixth. The blouse that Kori had been wearing to fit in with everyone had disappeared after the eighth shot, leaving her only in her purple camisole underneath. The colored lights painted each of their exposed skin in a definite  _enticing_  kind of way, and they lost count of the shots by the time they they were pressed against each other so sinfully, it would make even Dick Grayson blush. It didn’t take  long long after that for skin to skin proximity and dancing and grinding on each other to move the next level. Dirty words were whispered ,unheard under the heavy music and hands were sliding up and down each other’s bodies; Kori stroked Roy’s thighs as she danced back to front with him, grinding down on Jason’s leg in between hers as one one of his hands caressed her hip and the other twined itself into Roy’s bright red hair behind her. Before they knew it, Jason and Roy were attacking each other’s lips almost aggressively, making Kori groan in between them before she pulled them apart and claimed Roy’s lips for her own. Jason moved down and started mouthing at Kori’s exposed,  _exquisite_  neck with Roy’s fingers pressing encouragingly into the back of his head. Jason pinched at Kori’s skin with his teeth and snuck his hands down to grope at both of his partners' asses. Roy took this opportunity to snake his hands up her sides and massage Kori’s breasts. Kori keened and in turn reached down and around to squeeze Jason’s ass, causing him to groan and roll his hips in need against her. Roy made a small noise as Kori in turn rolled her own ass against him and he cursed, unheard under the blaring bass before urging them eagerly towards the door.

 

They don’t know how they got home to the hotel room. Really. But the moment they did, before the door was even shut, they were on each other. It was all aggression and teeth and tearing each other’s clothes off as fast as they could (Kori’s camisole didn’t survive the attack). The room became thick with sweat and the sounds of sex and moaning. They took turns with each other, licking and sucking and caressing and riding each other one way or another through each round until finally they couldn’t take anymore. 

 

Jason cried out one last time as an orgasm ripped through him, arching uncontrollably into Roy’ before collapsing and pulling out with a satisfied sigh. Kori -who had finished first in the last round quite some time ago- crawled in between the two and curled up, one leg in between Jason’s knees and her arms wrapped comfortably around Roy’s waist. Jason nuzzled into her dark hair and Roy’s arm extended to drape happily around Jason’s back.

 

“So...I don’t know if that’s ever going to h-happen again,” Roy whispered, voice still trembling heavily. The other’s looked up at him with sleepy, drunken, well-satisfied eyes. “But for the record? That was  _amazing_.”

 

“I agree,” Kori yawned hazily, hips still trembling with post-coital release and exhustion. “I would not mind a second time. Or a third.”

 

“Don’t push your luck,” Jason smirked, lips pressed to Kori’s shoulder with his eyes closed. Kori didn‘t respond; she had already let her head fall against the pillows and succumbed to sleep. “You’re both turning into s-.... _saps_ ,” he yawned widely.

 

 Roy snorted at that and shoved weakly at Jason’s arm. “Shut up, spoil sport,” he murmured back. 

 

Jason’s lips curled into a smile, but his eyes stayed blissfully closed. “Shut up, Harper,” was the last reply before Jason’s breathing evened out and joined Kori in peaceful sleep. Roy chuckled softly and buried his head into the warmth of her neck and briefly wondered whether they would remember what happened in the morning before finally following suit with the others and falling to sleep.

 

.........................

 

“So it’s decided then? Do we all agree?”

 

 Bruce swept his eyes heavily across the cavern. Nods and soft murmurs of consent -with varying arrays of grudges. 

 

“Good. Then we have our winners,” Slade hummed.  “And until our gracious Captor returns, this  _never_  happened,” Slade glared with his one eye threateningly. No one dared contradict him.

 

The election had been long and absolutely vicious. In the beginning, nearly everyone had been nominated. Most of the criminals, like Penguin, Lex Luthor and Constantine had nominated themselves, believing their skills or ingenuity would serve best -or in Penguin’s case his “resources,” which everyone knew meant absolutely nothing against whatever demonic creature they were facing. Penguin was quickly outvoted-. In fact, many superheroes even nominated themselves. Wonderwoman was the first to speak up, voicing that if she escaped she could call forth the help of her own dimension. That was debated for what seemed like hours. Some, like Tim Drake and the Joker said absolutely nothing in favor of just watching and listening with almost eery looks on their faces. Bruce knew Tim was only trying to hear everyone out, much like himself, but the Joker... _that_  worried him. Usually the Joker was so quick to jump for power, or at least sabotage whoever had the power to create chaos. He'd have to keep a close eye on the clown. He himself was nominated, of course, by Clark. And Dick. Damian nominated himself (Bruce didn’t quite know what to think about that) but was quickly laughed out for being too young. He threw a  nasty little fit at that (which caused the Joker to giggle darkly in the corner) before finally punching the wall and calming down enough to nominate his mother, Talia. Talia immediately backed down, much to everyone’s surprise, in favor of nominating her father. Ra’s insisted she stay on the ballot, and so she did, in the end. Nearly every member of the Justice League nominated each other, in hopes that more heroes would be elected for the mission. But everyone knew the villains outnumbered the vigilantes. Thankfully most of the spiteful or stupid ones were outvoted almost immediately. To everyone’s surprise, the last nominee was made by Deathstroke himself.

 

“Dick Grayson,” he had called. Dick nearly choked on the spot. “What, so you can try and kill me if we both end up on the mission?” he snapped distrustfully. Slade’s loathing of Dick wasn’t exactly a secret, after all. 

 

Slade went quiet for a moment and stared hard at the young man. “I can only kill you if I live another day. That requires us all to escape. For now, in here you are protected by the Demon. For the mission, I believe you have necessary skills that would prove to be a great asset. Consider yourself  _lucky,_ ” slade replied smoothly, though no one missed the angry twitch of his eye.

 

In the end, it had come down to Slade, Bruce, Oliver, Clark, Diana, Selina, Ra’s and Dick. Clark seceded after someone made the point that he still may not have his powers back even if he managed to escape. Ra’s bowed out, claiming that he was not in good enough health (which Bruce knew meant he hadn’t visited his Pits in a while and he didn’t want to risk himself). Bruce excused himself without giving an excuse, but exchanged a solomn nod with Dick. Perhaps his son would do just as well in his place. There were people here who needed to be watched, after all. When she saw her closest allies withdraw, Diana stormed off claiming that if the biggest assets were gone, then what was the point? Dick grimaced at that and paled. Oliver threw his hands up and shrugged with an indignant “Hey!” at that. 

 

It had come down to a self-serving assasin, an Arrow of the League, an acrobat with deadly combat skills, and a stealth expert, also with deadly combat skills. The two latter were fought over relentlessly because their skills were really interchangeable. The only question was did a Cape or the Cat get the position? Arrow was debated only momentarily, the only hang up being that one of the Outlaws they were trying to get to help hated his guts. But with his skill set and that the heroes desperate for at least one good guy on the mission, he secured a spot. In the end, Selina sighed and chuckled in that low, seductive manner of hers. 

 

“I don’t care to go, anyway. Saving the universe isn’t really  _my thing_ ,” she purred, stepping down with impossible swagger with a wink at Bruce. Bruce swallowed and looked away. She did this for  _him_ , he realized, knowing that he wanted Dick to take the spot. She bumped his shoulder lightly as she walked by, but never looked at him once. Bruce would have to thank her later.

 

And now it was decided. Slade Wilson, Oliver Queen, and Dick Grayson were their new and only hope of getting out of here.

 

“God help us,” He heard Poison Ivy mutter bitterly behind him. He couldn’t help but privately agree.

 

Dick stood there in the center for a moment before steeling himself, it looked like, and walking steadily over towards Bruce. To everyone else, he must have looked graceful and determined as always. But to Bruce...he didn’t miss the way his eyes were a little too wide, and his lips pulled a little too tight. 

 

“You shouldn’t have withdrawn.  _You_  should have won this, not me,” Dick whispered quietly to him.

 

“Deathstroke was right when he said you possessed skills that would be an asset,” Bruce replied without hesitation. 

 

“But you’re-”

 

“Not changing my mind," Bruce cut him off." The decision’s been made. Can you do this or not, Dick?” Dick swallowed thickly and looked away. 

 

“I want to...I’ll try, but...you’ve never given me this kind of opportunity before. You won’t even let me join the  _League_ , and now...” he trailed off. 

 

“Dick,” Bruce narrowed his eyes. “Look...there are...certain people here that need watching. That I don’t trust. I needed someone on that mission that I  _do_  trust.” The fact that Oliver and Slade weren’t one of them went without saying. “And...they had a point when they argued about Oliver and Roy. It would be t _en_  times worse if I went and tried to convince Jason. You know that.”

 

Dick’s face fell carefully blank and he nodded without another word about it. “Bruce...he hates me almost as much-”

 

“No. Trust me...he doesn’t,” Bruce murmured, fixing his gaze hardly on the ground. “Just...do what you have to, alright?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

.......

 

“What are they-”

 

“Oh my God!” shrieked one of the girls, hiding her blush madly.

 

Bruce looked away from Dick and up at the screen and- oh. He heard Dick laughing beside him and turned to see him nearly doubled over. Tim, who stood quietly a few feet away from them with Stephanie, widened his eyes and tried to look away but could not hide his scarlet blush. Stephanie punched him teasingly in the arm. 

 

Everyone else was either giggling or marveling in disgust, but none of them...no one could look away from the young bodies colliding heatedly on the screen. Bruce really hadn’t expected that, and he winced uncomfortably at the scene.

 

It’s not like sex was new to him...or any of them. And it’s not like he hadn’t done this kind of scene before, to be honest. But...these were _kids_. His...his  _son,_  damn him, and Roy Harper, a boy that he had known since he was still a Titan. And Kori... He had known them all as  _children,_  this shouldn’t- they can’t- it was just hard to see them all...like  _that._  With  _each other_. He felt like a dirty voyeur and it made his face contort in discomfort before he finally turned away.

 

This entire situation was just...uncomfortable.

 

He turned his head to Oliver, who had the biggest, most embarrassing and panicked smile on his face that Bruce has ever seen, but he had turned away from the screen just like him. And he was blushing. Bruce refused to believe he himself was blushing, and if Queen dared to say he was, he’d deny it to his grave.

 

It seemed like hours before he could look at the screen again, and everyone finally stopped oggling at it (and those who were affected found a dark corner to take care of themselves quietly. Bruce tried not to look at who). Now the triad were just sleeping piled together, which was a little bit more bearable to look at, though Bruce tried not to anyway.

 

In a way, though...now that he did look at Jason... he looked peaceful and childlike in his sleep. Bruce had only seen him angry and sneering since his resurrection, and mostly passive since they’d been observing the three like this. But now...curled around the other two like a child with a teddy bear...the way his lips were curved almost into a  _smile._  It was painful for Bruce to watch. He would never see Jason peaceful like that again. Jason would never again be that child that he was almost a decade ago and Jason now would never let his guard down or his anger ebb around Bruce. His heart ached for that.

 

“I know what you’re thinking.” Bruce nearly jumped out of his skin when the voice pulled him out of his thoughts. It was Oliver. He turned his head smoothly, absolutely refusing to give away that the man had actually startled him. “Roy hasn’t looked that happy in years,” Oliver continued, staring sadly up at his ex- ward. “And hell...this is a  _ghost_  of what he used to be. Is it like that for you?” he turned to Bruce sadly. “Like...seeing a ghost of the son you’ll never have again?” 

 

Bruce cleared his throat and looked away from Arrow’s piercing eyes, saying nothing.

 

“Yeah. I figured,” Arrow turned back to the screen. “I know how cruel we were to them...to b _oth_  of them. No matter how justified we were... you know we hurt them, Bruce. Beyond what could ever be forgiven.”

 

“I know.”

 

Oliver was silent, not staring  _at_  the screen anymore, but  _through_  it, almost. “I- I’m glad they found each other, really. At least they understand each other’s pain. Kori too. Whatever happened to her...there was a r _eason_  she didn’t return all those years ago,” he commented thoughtfully before sighing. “I’m glad they found each other,” he repeated softly.

 

Bruce looked at the three blissfully sleeping faces, pressed together in a tangle of limbs and sheets, just knowing there would be a hell of a hang over in the morning, when they returned back to real life and became unforgiving and explosive once more. But for now, though...they were all beautiful and at peace...as they should have been. 

 

“Do you think maybe they could have been like that if we hadn’t-...you know,” Oliver coughed guiltily. “Together like this...having fun and just being friends without being bent on pain and revenge”

 

“I- I don’t know,” Bruce replied thickly. That’s how they  _should_  be. It’s what they  _deserved_ , before life was stolen from them all.

 

“Do you think  _we_  could have been friends...if the situations were different?”

 

Bruce turned to stare at Oliver in surprise, but Oliver didn’t look at him. “I don’t know,” he repeated quietly this time.

 

“I think we could have,” Oliver murmured, before turning away. “I hope we can get out and warn them in time,” he said just before walking away, never looking back at Bruce once. 

 

Bruce stared down in darkness before lifting his eyes one last time to glance at the peaceful faces. He’d never get to see that again. “Me too,” he whispered softly before turning away himself.


	5. The Phantom Menace

When they woke up in the morning, it was as if nothing happened. Jason pulled himself from the tangle of limbs and made his way languidly into the shower. Kori yawned and stretched, petite like a cat as she dressed herself in her civilian garb -though honestly, one can't really consider a purple flannel blouse and white booty shorts to be garb, especially on her. Roy groaned, head pounding from one  _hell_  of a hangover. It took several minutes for him to drag himself out of the hotel bed and untangle himself from the soiled sheets to make some of the generic, complementary room coffee as he waited for the shower. No one spoke. No one even acknowledged what had happened, but whenever they looked at each other, a light blush could be seen on Kori's face, or a twitch of a smile played at Jason's lips. Roy was doing good just to look like he was in a good mood past the splitting headache and blood shot eyes.

Whenever Roy finally stumbled out of the shower in his own pair of civvies and downed the last of his cold coffee, Jason zipped up his duffel bag (and Roy's, as it turned out. That was unusually nice of him) and turned to the other two with that signature deviant smile. "Ready for another day of cat and mouse?" he smirked.

Roy groaned at the same time Kori cheered. "Can we at l _east_  get some aspirin first? And possibly the continental breakfast in the lobby?"

"You should not have drunken so much last night," Kori scolded gently, resting her hand on his shoulder for one lingering moment -the same soft touch from the night before- before letting it, and the memory, fade away.

Roy shrugged half heartedly and sighed. "I know. I'm just a sucker for a good time now and then. You know what they say about all work and no play," he joked, shouldering his own duffel.

"You know what I say? Hangovers  _suck,_  Harper," Jay returned humorously as they walked out the door. "So it was really your own fault, especially since you knew we were out of pain killers. If you need a sick day, though," he teased mercilessly.

Roy snorted. "Hardy-har-har, Jay, you're so funny," he bumped his shoulder as they climbed down the railing. "Hang on, how are you not hungover?" he furrowed his brows in confusion. "I know you can't hold your alcohol  _that_  well. And what about  _Kori?_  Totally unfair that  _I'm_  the only one suffering."

"Or maybe you just seriously overestimated your tolerance level," Jason chuckled, popping the trunk of their stolen car and dropping his bag unceremoniously. He let Roy drop his (and Kori's) too before slamming it shut and turning to Kori.

"You riding or flying, Star?"

Kori tilted her head back to look up at the sky. It was dark and cloudy today, humid and probably going to pour down rain later. She made a face. She didn't like the rusted orange of the old car. Or any car they stole, unless it was one of the luxury vehicles like a Mercedes. Or a limo. Once a princess, always a princess, but hey. She sighed, giving one last longing look above her when a flash to the right caught her eye. She turned towards it immediately and squinted hard at the little area on the roof. She could have sworn she saw- there. To her left now. It was swift, whatever it was. She watched as the creature skuttled across the shillings and with one eerie move, hurled itself to the next building over before disappearing.

"Um...Jason? Roy?" they stared quietly at her. "We are not alone. I think we found one of our assassin friends."

...

Two hours. That was all it took. Roy's head was still killing him, none of them had eaten, and the chase across three counties had effectively put them all in one hell of a mood. Jason was wild and ready to tear something apart with the adrenaline coursing through his veins, Roy -especially after receiving a nasty little cut on his shoulder when the thing lashed out at him- was pissed off and broody. Kori was restless and energetic with excitement.

 _Two hours_ , though. That worried Roy. He stared at the creature -still bound in its black robes so they couldn't see its face- and brooded. Two hours...that was much quicker than last time he'd dealt with the little bitches. And t _hat_  was another thing. Last time there had been three after him alone. This time, there was only one after three of them. That couldn't be right.

"What are you thinking?" Jason asked, pacing restlessly around the cold cement metal room of the warehouse they broke into.

"He let us catch him," Roy murmured with a frown. "These things are  _wicked_  powerful. They can fly, they can teleport, and I know you and I didn't see them at the hotel when they were running around. They're fast. And I know for a fact I saw one of them lift a truck whenever I was fighting them. They're meta-humans," Roy concluded. "Or meta-monsters. Whatever. Doesn't matter. The point is...he could escape those ropes if he wanted. And he shouldn't be alone like this. Jason, this might be some kind of trap, or an ambush."

Jason's eyes narrowed and he turned toward the silent creature cautiously. Jason knew Roy made sense. So what was keeping the thing here?

"Orderssss," it suddenly hissed. Roy jumped and Jason whipped his pistol out like lightning.

"W-...what did you say?" Roy asked slowly. Did this thing read minds too?

"Yessss," it replied silkily. Roy turned immediately to Jason. "It read my mind, Jason. It's telepathic."

"I kind of figured that, Harper," Jason snapped back as if to say he wasn't stupid, after all.

They were both silent after that, staring between the masked figure and each other. Roy wondered briefly if he should call Kori down from perimeter watch, but decided against it. It this thing was as powerful as they were thinking...it wouldn't really help. Right now they needed to interrogate.

"What do you want with us?" Roy asked directly, taking calm, even breaths.

The creature tilted its robed head and hissed, giving no real answer. "What do you want with us?" he repeated angrily this time.

"To bring you...to massster," it finally replied in a soft hiss of breath.

"And who would that be?" Jason snarled lightly, never taking his sights of the vile thing.

"I...am not allowed...to ssssay," it replied evenly.

Jason snarled in anger and clicked the safety off, ready to shoot in an instant. "Jay," Roy stopped him warningly. They still needed more information. Jason froze, but didn't move after that.

"Why not?" Jason growled.

"He doessss not wisssh it," the creature hissed simply. "He saysss...you will...find out sssssoon enough," he added silkily.

Jason and Roy exchanged looks. "You're speaking with him right now?"

"He sssspeakes...through me," it replied in a whisper. "I am...but a lowly sssservant. Ssssumoned from the-" but he cut off suddenly with a...there was no other way to describe it...a yelp of pain and a sudden seizure, chanting and muttering furiously under its breath in what sounded like an apology. "Massster, my massster, I am sssssorryy, pleassse forgive me."

Jason and Roy stepped back as it slowly regained itself and fell silent. After many ragged breaths it began to speak again. "I am...unimportant. But my...massster, is ssssupreme. He wissshes me to tell you," the thing paused again for a moment as if to listen. "You...have fought well," it began eerily. "But  _you have not won._  My phantomssss...sssstill live. They...cannot die." Roy's stomach churned sickeningly. They were invulnerable, too? If not...immortal. What kind of super powered freaks were these things. "It issss...by them... we have been...watching you. We wait...to ssssee how long it takessss you to undersssstand," it murmured.

"Understand _what_?" Jason snapped irritably.

The creature turned its cloaked head heavily towards him. "That the end... issss nigh, Jassson Todd," it hissed. It would have sounded funny if it were some crazy man with a cardboard sign on the street. But given the circumstances? The statement had never been more...terrifying. Jason froze, chilled right down to his bones at the sound of his name and the threat that came with it. Honestly? So did Roy. "And we have taken everyone who can sssstop it. The onesssss who brought it on themsssselvesss," it hissed. "You...all of you...are alone." What the hell did that mean? They didn't- the Justice League...Oliver, he panicked. "Them and many, many more. Good and evil alike," it continued Roy's thoughts excitedly. "You have a choicccce, Outlawss, so lisssten well. Massster wishesss to dessstroy them all, the bringerssss of chaosss. And asss it appearsss, you are the lasssst onesss sssstanding. He offersss you thisss; be free of thossse who disssdain and curssse you. He will desstroy them and sssspare your universsse and your own livesss. Or...if you wissssh...you may compete for their ssssouls," it hissed with a dark chuckle. "Ssshould you fail, he will dessstroy you all, as well as the ressst of your universssse. If you sssucceed, he'll ssset them free."

Jason and Roy were paralyzed. What were they supposed to do with that information? What even- no. No, there was no possible way. Even if- "You can't make us choose," Roy sputtered back in disbelief. "You're lying, you're- No!"

The creature laughed, a high pitched, dark amused laugh. "I ssssee you need time to...let it  _ssssink in_ ," it hummed. "Massster would like me to tell you... You have... _one week._  If you decide to play the game...you have but to ssssay 'I accept,' and I will find you and essscort you to the...arena. If not, sssimply say nothing, and you wil be left in peeeeace. _Forever._  Decccide. One... _week_ ," it hissed, and with a dark laugh, it disappeared with a flash of blue lights, leaving nothing but what was left of their tattered ropes around the empty chair they had bound him too.

For a moment, none of them breathed a single word. Finally, when Kori came back in god-knows-how-long later, she stopped in confusion when she spotted the naked chair. "Where is the creature?!" she snapped in alarm. Both men turned towards her blankly. One look at their faces and she knew something was horribly, horribly wrong.

"I-...we'll explain on the way," Roy replied hoarsely.

"Where are we going now?" They looked to Jason.

"We need to check if what he said was true..." Jason murmured slowly. "And I don't know about you two, but in order to verify the information we need... We're going to Gotham."


	6. Riot!

Bruce could almost pinpoint the exact moment that the uproar started.The moment the creature on the screen disappeared, high pitched screams and outraged shouts echoed loudly across the walls. Bruce had almost missed Jason’s last sentence ‘ _We’re going to Gotham_.’ After that, no one could hear their voices at all in the confusion of the riot.

 

“There was no way to discern who was saying what, or who was saying anything at all. Some, like Gar, and Harley Quinn and even Stephanie were crying. Others, like Riddler, Constantine, , Aquaman, Flash and Captain Marvel were in sheer panic. Joker, always unique, was cackling at the unbelievable hilarity of it all. Most, like Diana, Clark, Hal,  Talia, Lex Luthor, Tim, Damian and Slade were trying to calm everyone down (in their own ways; generally the League members were trying to comfort everyone and make sense of things and most of the villains were ironically shouting at the injustice of it all). Few, like Bruce, Oliver, Ra’s, Dick, and Raven stood stark still and said nothing at all. “The universe? He can’t destroy it, that’s  _preposterous_!”  “He’s going to kill us all,  _he’s going to kill us all_!” “Don’t be ridiculous, Riddler-” “Does he really have the power to-” “Of course he does! How do you think he conquered all  of us?” “This isn’t happening,  _this isn’t happening_  oh god!” “Why do those brats get to hold our lives in their hands?” “They’d sooner let us  _die_ -” “They hate everyone in this bloody  _room-_ ” “What kind of game is that freak playing?!” “We still have time to get them on our side, what about the  _plan_?!” “The plan won’t work, they’ll never escape him-” “ _Shut up!_ " “You don’t know that!” “I know if he can destroy the whole god damn  _universe,_  he can smell your little _plan_  a mile away and would kill you-” “Or worse! You can’t tell me you don’t remember that god awful spell he used on us?!” (Everyone shivered at that). “It doesn’t matter, we’re all going to die,  _we’re all going to die_!” “SHUT _UP_ , RIDDLER!”

 

Everyone was at the point of tearing each other’s throats out when a flash of blue light in the center of the room blinded them all, causing them to fall absolutely silent.

 

“Oh, dear, I’m only gone for - how long has it been in this universe? ah!-  _two days_  and you’re already trying to kill each other? Tsk, tsk,” came the chilling voice of their Captor. They all turned slowly towards him, all with glares of varying terror or loathing on their faces. The Captor sighed before laughing deeply and reaching up to remove its hood and reveal its- god, was that a  _face?_

 

It’s skin was dark and almost leathery and frayed in appearance...like it was decaying, almost. It’s teeth were each filed to dangerous, crooked points, and it’s eyes...were completely black.

 

“What  _are_  you?” someone had the audacity to cry out. It was Damian. The creature turned it’s head toward the boy and simply smiled, pleasant and demeaning, without answering.

 

“You’ve all been very busy little bees since I’ve been gone, haven’t you? Making plans, shrinking in terror at what fraction of truth I have allowed you to know,” it hummed evilly. Bruce froze -as did...everyone, apparently- at his words. He _knew._

 

“Of course I know, didn’t you gather that when my darling Outlaws discovered  _telepathy?_ ” it shook its bald, black head as though annoyed. “Don’t get me wrong, though. It was an interesting plan. I was almost tempted to play along and let you go through with it,” it murmured thoughtfully. “But you would ruin everything, the game would be  _destroyed."_

“You think playing with our lives...with our _universe_  is a game?!” Clark retorted in outrage.

 

The Captor rolled his eyes and sighed, as though scolding a child. “Your universe is strictly business, so to speak. Your  _lives,_  on the other hand,” it grinned.  “Well, I had to make the job interesting,  _somehow_.”

 

“Monster,” Diana snarled, clenching her fists. The demon tilted its head at her coolly.

 

“ _Celestial being in control of the fate of your universe,_ ” it corrected with a hiss.

 

‘ _Celestial being_?’ Bruce frowned at the words. Judging from the creature’s cold laughter, he wasn’t the only one with this reaction. 

 

“That’s right, my loves, that’s right. Now if you’ll be  _patient_ , I promise you’ll learn the whole truth in time. After all you're merely the spectators of the game. It's up to the players to decide the outcome. Speaking of, let us watch,” he gestured toward the screens -which currently featured Jason and Roy interrupting each other and talking wildly with their hands as they talked to Kori.

 

“And if any of you even  _think_  about trying to go through with your little escape plan...I’ll kill you. It will be slow, it will be  _painful_ , and I’ll make everyone watch. So mind yourselves, will you?” he hummed cheerfully before stepping languidly toward the screen to watch.


	7. Home again

The mansion was pale, pearly white under the light of the crescent moon. It was set against an immaculate lawn with an ornate fence surrounding it.... it hadn’t changed one bit. The windows were all pitch black like the sky, dark and gleaming and quite honestly threatening to Jason. He tried to fight the instinct to immediately turn and run. He didn’t want to be here, this was the  _last_  place he wanted to be. It was like seeing a ghost...it haunted him just the same. 

 

He almost wanted the psycho bats to be here. To see their confused or angry faces when security sensors caught him, or at  _least_  to see him pulling into the drive with his motorcycle...not to mention with a _meta_  and an  _arrow_  (both which were banned from Gotham unless they had Bruce’s explicit permission) with him. They would be so furious. But...that’s the problem. If they were here, they would have been ambushed the moment they crossed into Gotham, let alone approaching the  _gate._  

 

Jason sucked in a deep, shaky breath and swallowed his pride as he swung himself off the bike, Roy following suit cautiously and Kori landing lightly behind them. For a moment, none of them said a word, they just stared listlessly up at the forbidding manor. 

 

Finally, Roy nudged Jason’s shoulder almost nervously and cleared his throat. “S-...so how do we get in?” his voice was small. And it should be. It wasn’t very often an outsider got this far...and they were about to get a lot closer. An arrow in the cave? As well as an unauhorized alien and the family reject. History was about to be made. It was terrifying as it was exhilarating and unbelievable. 

 

Bruce definitely couldn’t be here. Not if they had gotten this far. 

 

Now they just had to get past the security of the house.

 

“There’s no way we could get in through the Cave itself, we’d die trying,” Jason replied lowly. “We’ll have to get into the house itself. I wouldn’t count on the front door in a million years...and I’d rather not go down the chimney,” Jason would’ve laughed at his own joke if his throat weren’t so dry. “Maybe... most of the windows are safe gaurded. There might be  _one_ ,” he cleared his throat uncomfortably. “I’m not sure, they probably fixed it after I cam back...” But shit, they might not even have known about it, he thought to himself. Jason sighed in resignation and squared his shoulders. 

 

“Come on...we’re going around back,” he informed warily.

 

“Why?” Roy tilted his head. “What’s in back? A secret tunnel or a terrace to climb?” he smiled wryly.

 

“Stop talking, it’s annoying,” Jason muttered at the absurdity as he led the party forward.

 

Roy and Kori exchanged a quick, concerned look and Kori reached out to touch Jason’s shoulder softly. “You are...very tense," she noted hesitantly. “Jason...Would you like us to wait out here if you are uncomfortable?”

 

“ _No,_ ” he answered too quickly before clearing his throat and trying to cover up his anxiety. “I mean...no. I-” he cut off and made a face at himself before finally admitting “I...can’t be in this house alone.”

 

Something in Roy’s face softened in understanding and Kori nodded with a sad smile. 

 

“Stop it, I don’t need your mushy shit,” Jason muttered, casting his eyes away and failing to hide a light blush before he turned around and treaded forward once more.

 

Given just how huge the manor was, it took a good five minutes before Jason saw the familiar tree. He stopped just before it and stared up. It had grown in the years he’d been gone. The branch no longer stretched beside the old window, but a few feet above it. No matter... if the window still opened from where Jason had rigged it almost ten years ago, then he could easily jump down from the branch. If not... well, the chimney was the next option, unfortunately. Jason steeled himself and pulled himself up on the nearest branch and began to climb.

 

“You coming or what?” His voice did  _not_  just crack. It didn’t. Roy tried and failed to hide a nervous smile as he once again followed suit. Kori simply floated up and waited as the boys climbed higher and higher. Finally, Jason reached the top branch next to the third story and bent to stretch his arm to grab a hold onto the edge of the window.

 

_Please_  let it still be open, please...

 

But...

 

It it were still open, that meant they left his room untouched.

 

That meant that maybe-

 

No. He couldn’t take this shit now. He couldn’t take how his heart slammed against his chest in anxiety, threatening to rip open again if he thought about it too much.

 

He let out a grunt of surprise when the window actually lifted (not without some difficulty, of course) and dust went flying. For a moment, he did absolutely nothing, not even dared to stare into the dark room. But when Kori coughed awkwardly behind him, he grit his teeth and swung inside at last, landing with a loud, low  _thud._

 

Then his heart stopped.

 

Everything was in exactly the same place as he left it. 

 

His posters of Metallica, Nirvana Avenged Sevenfold, and Black Sabbath were still hanging on the wall with the same, dulled scotch tape; his CD’s were still spilled messily over his old desk; his backpack slouched underneath a closet full of out of date clothing and even his god damn converse were in the same position he threw them in on the floor by the bed. Nothing had changed. A choked noise escaped his lips before he clamped them down again instantly. 

 

“So...this was your room?” Roy asked from behind him. Jason jumped and pivoted around instantly, having forgotten that the other two were even there.

 

“I- yeah,” he managed to reply. “It is-  _was,_ ” he corrected himself, turning away with an unreadable look. Kori nodded in acknowledgment as she looked around to observe it.

 

“You miss this room?” she asked gently. Jason’s jaw tightened and he didn’t respond. Roy nudged her warningly and shook his head at her. She elbowed him back before returning her attention to Jay. “Please...let us leave it...this place is sad and I don’t want to be here longer than we have to.”

 

Jason looked up at her with something very suspiciously like relief before dead panning once more and nodding as he opened the door quietly and led them out of the room and down the empty hall. As he passed each room, wave after wave of nostalgia washed over him. So many memories here... He still knew this place like the back of his hand.

 

They knew they were being ridiculous as they tiptoed through the dark manor, trying hard not to make a sound or disturb the manor. It’s not like they would get caught. For a split moment, it even brought Jason back to sneaking out all those years ago, but he firmly shook his head. God, he had to get out of here, he was going to lose his nerve.

 

Finally, when they reached the ground floor, Jason was trembling from head to foot. They actually had to get into the Cave now. Jason almost collapsed at the thought...if he was reacting like this to the  _manor_ , how the  _hell_  was he supposed to handle the cave? He might have a nervous breakdown, he might lose his mind again and do psychotic shit just to be spiteful. 

 

This is why he stayed away from this place, this is why he stayed away from the bats in g _eneral_ , he  _knew_  how angry it made him, he  _knew_  how painful it was, he  _knew_  that this was the only thing in the world to make him come unglued.  He forgot what insanity felt like until now.

 

“Jason,” Roy reached out to set a hand on his arm carefully. “Jason, please...let’s just get out of here, you’re-”

 

“No! No...I can do this. I-” but he cut off the second that he saw the portrait. Bruce sat stoically in a velvet chair, dressed in a black silk tuxedo. Beside him to his right stood Dick (of course, he thought bitterly, Golden boy was  _always_  the right hand man) with that stupid cheesy smile on his face. To his left stood his own stony Replacement, Tim Drake. In front of Drake, two girls knelt gracefully beside him; one blonde and one black haired. In the exact center in front of Bruce, Babs posed happily in her wheel chair. And to the right center in front of Dick stood a young boy, dark eyed and dark haired who looked almost  _exactly_  like-

 

Bruce had a son. The name on the title plate below it read  _Damian Wayne._  But that’s not what shocked him most. The title of the painting read  ** _The Wayne Family._**

 

_Family._

 

All of those people Bruce considered his  _family._  Jason shouldn’t have been surprised when he realized he wasn’t in it.

 

He stared, unable to breathe or bear the pain in his chest before ripping it off the wall with a scream and smashing it hard against the ground. Kori and Roy cried out his name and tried to stop him, but Jason lashed out and shoved their sympathetic arms away. He flipped the pristine glass covered coffee table and watched it shatter carelessly before throwing the chairs across the room and punching a hole clear through the wall. 

 

Kori and Roy could only watch helplessly. Kori covered her eyes and turned her head away sadly. Roy stared on but didn’t dare try to stop Jay again. He couldn’t exactly blame him, to be honest.

 

When Jason finally collapsed against a wall and buried his face into his arm with a howl, they both stepped forward cautiously. Jason didn’t lash out at them this time, so they dared to cross all the way to him and kneel beside him and place soothing arms around him. 

 

Jason would never, ever admit to the tears everyone knew were streaming down his face, and everyone would would pretend that they never saw them. For the moment, Jason would allow this; the affection that he wasn’t used to, that he swore he would never need. For a moment he’d let it comfort him, because deep down he knew he’d never truly get over this shit no matter how many times he told himself he was already past it. Just for a moment. Then he’d go back to being himself, the Jason who didn’t need anybody.

 

Just as Jason reached up to dry his cheeks, he heard a weary sigh that didn’t come from the two people beside him. His head snapped up instantly and his breath caught in his throat.

 

“Master Jason... I never thought I’d see you again,” the voice was so endearing that it  _ached._

 

“Alfred,” Jason laughed out in shock and relief before standing up and striding slowly towards the old butler. “God, Alfred.” His arms were tight around the old man before he realized what he was doing. Even then, he didn’t care that he was hugging him again. Out of everyone, if anyone...he missed Alfred. He was older than Jason remembered... eyes more lined than they used to be, and what was left of his hair was now completely gray where it used to be lined with black.

 

Alfred smiled and patted him on the back, eyes red with tears.

 

“Master Jason,” he repeated. “As happy as I am to see you,  _why_   have you wrecked all the furniture?”

 

Jason shrunk in on himself and made a face as he turned to see the whole mess he made. One look at his face and Alfred softened with understanding.

 

“Nevermind, nevermind,” Alfred waved dismissively before pulling him back into a tight hug. “I would ask you how you’ve been and what brings you here for our reunion, but... I am no fool. You must have heard about the kidnappings, then?” Alfred’s face fell grave.

 

Jason pulled back and frowned. “So it’s true then,” he murmured. “Not just in Gotham?”

“No, I’m afraid,” Alfred confirmed sadly. “It has been occuring everywhere. It started with Arkham and Blackgate disappearances. At first we thought they were more escaped convicts, but then...  _heroes_  started going missing as well,” Alfred informed thoughtfully. “Then, regretfully...Master Bruce and the rest of the family were taken as well,” he concluded, voice tight and brow creased with worry.

 

“Do you know what took them?” Roy’s voice suddenly cut into the conversation. Alfred turned to look at him as though only just noticing him for the first time. For a moment he just stared curiously and gave Jason a you-would-be-in-so-much-trouble-if-Bruce-were-actually-here look before turning back and replying politely. “No... if Master Bruce knew at all, he did not tell me. Any information he has is locked away on the-”

 

“Cave computer,” Jason muttered.

 

“Precisely,” Alfred nodded.

 

“We need to see it if we’re going to get them back,” Roy chimed eagerly, stepping forward. Alfred arched a brow and gave him a  _look._  Roy shrunk away immediately and muttered an apology and Kori giggled under her breath.

 

“Alfred, please...he’s right,” Jason sighed. Alfred cocked his head to the side with a frown as Jason began to explain the ultimatum the creature had given them not even a day ago. Fight for their lives and risk the universe or let them die and live in peace. Alfred’s face darkened more and more with every word.

 

“I...cannot tell you to choose either way,” he forced out begrudgingly. Even so, Jason had a feeling he knew what Alfred’s choice would be right off the bat. “But...since the situation is so dire...you could use all the enlightening you could get. I will permit you into the cave,” he agreed, pulling himself to his full height. The Outlaws sighed in relief.

 

“Before you go down, however,” he added solomnely. “I beg of you...choose  _wisely_ ,” he advised before leading them quietly across to the library and showing them the secret passage. Kori and Roy immediately set down the railing in excitement to see the cave, but Alfred pulled Jason back at the last second and squeezed his shoulder with a pained look that surprised Jason.

 

“Master Jason,” he voiced almost pleadingly. It was a moment before the old man could continue. “Please...whatever happens, whatever you choose...  _don’t wait so long to come back home next time_ ,” he begged softly before releasing him and, after one last, long look, turning and treading quietly out of the room.


	8. Heavy Enlightenment

Bruce had stared perplexedly from the moment the three entered Gotham. The whole room seemed to sense his absolute tension. Usually, the entire cavern echoed with murmurs and whispers and even shouts of conversations and arguments. The last time it had been this quiet was under the group excruciation that the Captor had forced upon them. Now, though, all attention was focused entirely on Batman, watching every twitch of his would- be impassive face.

First off, his instinctive red sirens were wailing in his head. Gotham was breached. Not that it was in much danger since all it's criminals were...well, imprisoned in the cavern with him at this very moment. But he didn't trust Jason... not after what he had done to the city...to Bruce, to  _himself_  last time. Every cell in his body was screaming at him, no matter how much he tried to relax. And god damn it, Jason was on his way to the manor. To the  _Cave_. Everyone in here was about to find out exactly where it was, how to get into it and every dark secret that he held there. Bruce wanted to explode right there, tear down the screens or even beg them to turn their heads. But how could he just  _tell_  every supervillain in existence to not pry into his life...his  _home_. Force was out of the question, lest he welcome the excruciating torture from the Captor. Ask nicely? Ha.

He was trapped. He had no choice but to let Jason lead not just an arrow and a meta-humanoid into his Hallow, but everyone else he had ever tried to hide it from.

He was exposed.

But then...he had known that from the beginning.

His wards...his  _children_  all stood beside him silently in support. From his peripheral vision, he could occasionally catch each of them in turn glance at him with what he assumed was worry. But Bruce wouldn't dare look away from the screen; the condemnation of his secrecy.

"Bruce," Dick finally murmured, voice so soft that he almost didn't catch it. "You can't blame him. He's only doing what he has to." Dick always was able to read his mind in an unnerving kind of way. But comforting, if nothing else was.

"I know." That doesn't mean he could be okay with it.

At that point, Jason and the others had just reached the manor and were sneaking around the back. If his sensors on his suit could work (unfortunately they were far, far out of range), then it would beep and shriek incessantly in alarm. But everything, on screen and off, was completely quiet. The silence was electrifying in fact... it weighed on Bruce himself like the dread one felt before an execution. To everyone else, however...he could see the excitement and wonder on their faces as he looked around at them for the first time in hours. He could hear them holding their breath in eagerness. Even his own friends, even  _Clark_  couldn't take his eyes off the trio in amazement. Everyone wanted to get a look at Batman's private life.

If they ever got out of this (and Bruce wasn't entirely sure that they would), he would have to burn the place to the ground and disappear. It was over.

"Bruce," a voice called out and tore him from his sullen thoughts. It was Dick again, only this time his voice was hoarse. "Did...did you know about Jason's window?"

Bruce snapped his gaze up immediately to see Jason pry the frame up to the third story window by the tree...his old room.

Bruce had rigged every window with bullet proof glass and had every single one of them sealed up for security purposes. How had Jason managed to-

Oh.

He had done it  _back then_ , before he had the windows done. He must have figured out a way to dissolve the adhesives or counteract them and render them useless. No wonder he was always able to sneak out so easily. Jason always was clever. He felt his lip twitch in nostalgia at the boy Jason used to be before a sting of pain of reality once again struck him and tension returned full force.

"So that's what his room looks like." It was Tim this time, who's voice was hushed with awe.

"You mean to tell me as long as you've lived there, you've never seen that room?" Conner asked him from the other side of the screen.

"None of us ever went in there," Stephanie replied. "Alfred would have skinned us alive if we ever messed anything in there up," she tried to joke, but her expression was tight. "Alfred always said it was in case he ever wanted to come home." Damian could audibly be heard snorting. Tim threw a dirty glare and Dick elbowed them both.

"Does it _really_  look like he wants to be there? I mean, he looks white as a sheet, just look at him," Damian defended himself. "When he's not trying to murder us all, it looks like he just cries and runs from his past like a little girl," he snorted.

"Hey" Stephanie snapped, drawing her hand back in a fist before Cass stopped her with hard eyes.

Bruce turned to his son with an unreadable look. "Wouldn't you if you went through the extensive trauma that he did?" his voice was stern and quiet.

"That doesn't give him the right to-"

"No. It doesn't. But at least you can understand why he does."

An angry scoff could be heard from behind them and everyone turned to see Talia with crossed arms and narrowed eyes at her son and ex-lover. "You talk about him as though he's fragile. He may be broken, but he's not completely  _shattered_ ," she glared angrily.

"He's wild and out of control, not to mention that Damian had a point about his behavior in his room," Bruce retorted, taking a step toward her defensively.

"He's not  _wild_ , Bruce! Have you seen him fight? He's calculated and precise and  _smart_. He is  _not_  out of control, he controls himself. Dangerous, of course he is! Traumatized? Of course! But you treat him as though he's a lost cause, or  _defective_ ," she snapped.

"He  _is_  defective, thanks to  _you_! You threw him into the Lazarus Pit and fed his rage and hatred for  _years_!"

"I gave him back his  _soul!_  He was broken when I found him, you didn't see him Bruce," she choked momentarily before regaining her proud composure. "You and my father and everyone else may fault me for my decision, I don't care. But he is your _son_. He could have _healed_  if you weren't so goddamned  _stubborn_  and took the time to give him the care and understanding he really needed from you!" Bruce took a step away, taken aback. No one made a sound, not even the Captor who just stared at them in with dark glee glittering in his black eyes.

For a moment, he and Talia just stared at each other (Bruce motionless in shock and Talia heaving with anger). Talia had just opened her mouth to snap something else when they heard a scream.  _Jason's_  scream.

All eyes tore over to the screen to watch as Jason ripped something off the wall and smash it before proceeding to destroy the rest of the room, furniture and all, around it.

"What was that?" Bruce snapped, turning away from Talia without another word and eyes widening in horror as Jason collapsed into sobs. "What the-"

"Bruce," Tim choked, reaching up to point at the edge of the screen. "That was the family portrait." Bruce's gut plummeted to the floor as his eyes returned to Jason. For the first time in a long, long time, he looked...vulnerable. Jason had only ever been impassive or furious when Bruce had seen him. And recently with the Outlaws, he'd even been passive and sarcastic, which was a ghost of an old Jason trait from his childhood, so Bruce couldn't say he was surprised by it, he only had to get used to it again. But now... Jason was...entirely different.

He was angry.  _That_  Bruce was used to. But he was also...d _evastated_. Like he... _cared_  about being part of the family. He thought Jason had despised them all and wanted nothing more to do with them. He didn't think Jason still... _loved._

He watched as Roy and Kori wrapped their arms around him and as he in turn leaned into their touches. Jason wasn't lost in blind rage, like he had thought. He had broken through that...he had  _grown._

He'd never seen Jason like this. But then, he thought to himself, Jason probably just refused to be like this around  _him._  He had always hated weakness and vulnerability because Bruce had taught him to. Maybe...that was why Jason had never healed, like Talia had said. But now...Was that because of the  _Outlaws?_  Was he starting to heal because of t _hem?_

Finally, he slowly turned back to Talia, who wore a triumphant sneer (Bruce couldn't help but for a fleeting moment to think that it was the same sneer Damian usually wore). "If we survive this...you're going to apologize to him," she commanded with a stern glare. Bruce's eyes narrowed and he turned away, unable to meet anyone's eye.

All these years...all the pain and the hatred between the two of them...everything he did to Jason... _this was all his fault._

Captor laughed coldly on the other side of the cavern as if in agreement at his thoughts.  _Indeed it is, Batman_ , the cold voice echoed inside his head. Bruce looked around to see if anyone heard, but their eyes were fixed blankly on the screen. The voice was in his head.  _That is just part of the corruption you vigilantes cursed this universe with, taking judgement into your own hands and using it wrong, inflicting it upon others and creating monsters, good, evil and in between. This is why you superheroes...and villains and the likes...must all die. To cleanse your universe of your injustices. If that means destroying it, then so be it. It all depends on the three broken anti-heroes on that screen._

Bruce's shoulders slumped heavily and he let his head drop. He understood.

 _Good_ , the voice echoed in his head once more. Bruce sighed.

 _I have one last question for you_ , Bruce thought out loud for the creature. It turned to stare expectantly at him from across the room.  _If Jason and the others don't accept your challenge, will you really spare them and the universe?_

 _Of course,_  it replied silkily.

_And if they accept the challenge...if they win, you'll spare our lives?_

_As I promised._

_But will you spare our universe and release us to go home?_

The creature's dark eyes glittered and Bruce heard no answer in his head.


	9. I am...revealed

"How pathetic our great nemisis turned out to be. He's a  _cry baby_  throwing a temper tantrum. And now he's supposed to be our  _savio_ r?" Sinestro scoffed.

"You can't exactly be surprised, he was raised by a  _sociopath_ , after all. And then from hell itself! No wonder he went a little  _batty_." Joker himself cackled.

"Careful. You're forgetting just who he is. He's bested many of us many times. So has his... _father_." Ra's nose flared haughtily at the lot of them.

"Oh please, you call him a  _father?_  Look at what he's done to his  _children_. And not just Todd, either, mind you! No  _parent_  could warp their children in such a way," Ivy sneered, stroking the petal of a flower that grew on the vines wrapped around her. Dick cast his eyes to the floor guiltily and Tim winced. Damian snarled at her and raised his fist, but Stephanie caught him and pulled him back, glaring darkly with Cass beside her.

"Hey! Back off, alright?" Clark commanded, pulling himself up to his full height to defend his friend. Bruce didn't even look his way or attempt to defend himself from where he sulked alone in a dark corner. "Not everyone can be a perfect parent. And how  _dare_  the likes of  _you_  scorn  _his_  indiscretion!"

"Oh, like  _you're_  father of the year?" Oliver scoffed challengingly. "You haven't even treated your  _own_  son like family," he crossed his arms.

"He's  _not-_ " but Clark cut off the moment he saw Conner's betrayed face. "He-...he's _different_  and you know it," Clark hissed, leaning in close to retort.

"How is that, Superman? He's your own flesh and blood, in a matter of speaking anyway," Lex Luthor cut in coolly, striding forward with his hands buried in his pockets. "Half your DNA and half mine. Not a traditional child, I agree...but your offspring none the less." Clark's jaw tightened at that and he cast his eyes away. Oliver smirked.

"Who are you to talk, Queen?" It was Dick who stepped forward this time. "Last I checked, you abandoned your ward to suffer through an  _addiction_  alone on the streets!  _After_  what happened with Prometheus!" Oliver flinched at the words and his face visibly reddened underneath the blonde beard.

"My, my, the heroes aren't nearly as  _heroic_  as they claim to be, are they?" Sinestro crooned darkly. Several of the other villains laughed. "They turn on each other more than _we_  do."

"You shut your mouth," Hal snarled, pulling him away forcefully and storming over to stand by his friends. "Shut _all_  your mouths," he repeated loudly. "Fighting with each other won't help, I thought we established that earlier?" he glared.

"Who cares? We're all doomed anyway," Riddler piped up, waving his hands around theatrically. "Even if the tragic little brats accept that monster's challenge-" Captor's eyes narrowed at that "what chance do they actually have?  _Really?_  They're up against his seemingly unlimited powers versus their own very  _limited ones._  And like everyone _pointed out_ , they're hardly over their own angst enough to fight for the ones they mean to save! Who's to say they'll even accept the challenge anyway, since they, you know,  _despise_  all of us?!" he snapped madly. "No matter what the outlook is, we are all doomed." The room went silent again as the truth of Riddler's words sunk in. For the first time that anyone ever bothered to really listen to him, his words...made horrible sense.

"And even if, by some miracle, we do survive this, we're all going to be at each other's throats anyway. After seeing and learning everything there is to know about each other, we're going to try and best each other in whatever way we can. It'll be completely  _cut throat_! So what do you want us to do, Lantern?" he sneered. " _Work together_? Ha! For what? Just to kill each other later?"

Every eye of every vigilante moved to the floor. Every villain pondered this thoughtfully.

"Well,  _yeah_ ," a greasy cackle pierced the room. "I mean, isn't that what life's about? Isn't that what life's for? Creating chaos and...l _iving_  a little?" Joker grinned despicably. "That's what we were doing before right? The Warden here just _spiced_  up the game a little bit, that's all," he growled with an ever present leer.

The Captor himself snorted at the words and every head turned to him. "Don't presume to understand me,  _clown_ ," he hissed. "Your insane reasoning, your mad  _truth_  is what I aim to  _destroy_. You people will never change," it spat. "Fighting one against the other, ' _good_  versus  _evil_ ' for all of time, because it will  _never_  end. No universe was ever meant to have  _good_  or  _evil_  or any other drastic nonsense. Your world was meant for neutral  _harmony._  Not this...selfishness and greed of your vigilant,  _villainous_  perspectives!"

"Now hold on just one moment," Clark interjected defensively. "I am one who aims to  _protect_  peace, I-"

"No!" it hissed in anger. "You  _enforce_  your own version of peace. You fight day after day, night after night, convinced you have some sort of self appointed authority because of your  _power._  Or your  _creed,_  or your  _vengeanc_ e.  _All_  of you are guilty," he accused coldly. "You may think your reasoning is just and pure but you're all  _selfish_  and unyielding of your force. You are arrogant and think that just because you are priviledged you are allowed to decide what  _peace_  means. Each of you, so narrow minded and  _blind_ ," it scoffed.

"Then what is 'real peace,' exactly? And who gave  _you_  authority to decide all of this?" Oliver challenged boldly. Captor turned to him and narrowed his eyes into an almost amused leer.

"Real peace...is neutrality. No good, no evil, just balance and _harmony_. I believe some of the humans on your planet call it...Bliss, or.. _.Nirvana_."

"That is not possible," Ra's interjected with a scoff. "Human beings or  _living_  beings of any kind aren't capable of that. There's always a higher purpose, a different interpretation from  _everybody,_  regardless of race or species or creed of any kind."

" _Exactly,_ " the Captor murmured softly. "It was a mistake to grant you  _creatures_  any kind of intelligence because you warp and abuse it so to your own wills."

"Aren't you just preaching against yourself?" Slade, for the first time since he was foiled at the Captor's returned, spoke. "You're enforcing your will and  _peace_  upon us. What gives  _you_  that right?"

The Captor grinned and threw his head back in a gleeful laugh. " _Who am I_?" he repeated in amusement. "I  _am_  intelligence. I am wisdom. I am experience. I have lived in all time and space in every universe, and I have seen everything. I am omniscience, I know  _all._  I am the beginning and the end.  _Alpha and Omega._  I am... _that I am_ ," he lifted his arms with a mocking smile. "I am the universe. I am the heart of  _all_  universes."

A few gasps were heard and unbelievable amount of curses were uttered, including  _No_ ,  _It can't be_ ,  _it's not possible_! Bruce hung his head. He had figured it out some time ago.

"To you? I...am...  _god_."


	10. Neopolitan

As soon as Jason stepped into the Cave, Kori and Roy could be seen staring in awe at the at the  _vastness_  of it. 

 

“Dude, did you know he had a real, freaking  _dinosaur_  down here?” Roy laughed, shaking Jason’s arm excitedly. Jason nodded and forced a smile to his face.

 

“Yeah. He’s always been...quite the collector,” Jason joked grimly. Roy gave him a look, but didn’t press his mood further. Not now...especially not  _here_  and after what just happened.

 

“A giant penny? The  _Batmobile_ , oh my god,” Roy whistled. Kori flew up high, flitting from scene to scene as she eagerly observed every nook and cranny the cave had to offer.

 

“When you guys are done gawking, we have  _work_  to do,” Jason reminded them irritatedly, placing his hand on his hip and rolling his eyes.

 

“Yeah, yeah, just give us a minute. It’s not every day you get to see  _Batman’s headquarters,_ ” Roy retorted, not taking his eyes off the gleaming car.

 

“Don’t even bother, Harper, you couldn’t get into that if you  _tried._ ”

 

“ _You_  did,” Roy arched a brow with a cocky grin.

 

“That was like ten years ago, he’s upped his security just a bit since then,” he replied flatly. Roy’s face fell.

 

“Jeez, you have no sense of humor tonight,” he muttered, running a hand jealously over the exterior one more time before trudging back.

 

“How about I drag you to Star City and force you around  _your_  old haunts and see just how much humor you have _then,_ ” Jason snapped. Roy threw his hands up apologetically and turned away with an unreadable expression. “That’s what I thought.”

 

“So what are we looking for anyway?” Roy asked, unable to hide the subtle hint of dejection. Jay ignored it and sighed.

 

“We’re going to his computer. Anything he knows about everything is stored there.”

 

“And you plan on hacking into his supercomputer... _how_?” Roy arched a brow apprehensively.

 

“I don’t need to  _hack_  it,” he stated, shoving his hands in his pockets as he began walking toward the massive monitors. “I have my own account.”

 

“No way,” Roy laughed. “Don’t you think he probably deleted you after...you know, trying to kill him?”

 

“Probably.”

 

“You’re not  _serious?_ ” Roy’s face fell.

 

“I am,” Jason didn’t bother looking at Roy’s shocked expression. “But I’m kind of hoping that he never figured out my pass code.”

 

“You’re banking on the unlikelihood that you actually stumped Batman?” Roy blinked in flat disbelief.

 

“Yeah, pretty much.” Jason affirmed calmly. Well...as calmly as he could in his wired up state. 

 

Roy grunted in frustration and ruffled his hair. “And what exactly is your plan if it i _s_  deleted?” he challenged.

 

Jason stopped as they approached the computer and finally turned crossly toward his (unfortunately) best friend. “I’ll let you know when I figure it o-... out,” the last word broke even as he said it and Roy furrowed his brows in concern.

 

“Jason, what- what’s the matter?” he asked urgently, darting his eyes  around warily. “Please, you gotta talk to me, what are you-” Roy shut up instantly when he followed Jason’s frozen line of sight and realized just what he was looking at.

 

“Oh,” was all he could say. 

 

“Oh,” Jason repeated in a forced, hoarse whisper.

 

There on the platform adjacent to the computers stood a clear glass casing. Inside was a costume, red and torn across the chest, frayed green garment bottoms and a tattered yellow cape. Even the mask stood suspended above it where his face ought to be. It is what was left of the old Robin uniform. Of J _ason’s_  uniform. And from where Jason stood, he could clearly read the plaque inscription of  _A Good Soldier_  shining precariously underneath it.

 

“Jay,” Roy touched the man’s shoulder sadly, only to have it shrugged off as Jason turned away with a tight expression. Roy pretended not to notice the water in his eyes before Jason turned away without a word and thudded intently to the computer.

 

“Is that-” Kori’s voice rang out from behind them, startling them both. They had not heard her return to them. Roy turned to see her staring agape at the tattered monument. He nodded silently and nudged his head in Jason’s direction warningly. Kori closed her mouth and nodded as she closed the distance between them and watched as Jason worked intently in front of the screen.

 

Jason stared up uncertainly at the login screen, fingers hovering in hesitation over the keyboard. 

 

If Jason entered his password and it didn’t work, he knew he’d be locked out of it for good. But he had to take the chance.  _N._  He had only one shot at this.  _E._  Realistically, he knew Batman probably overided his account and erased everything.  _O._  But... _maybe_...if Bruce had never known about the rigged window in his room...  _P._  Perhaps his luck would hold and his password would still work.  _O._  What would he do if it didn’t?  _L._  Maybe Alfred would help?  _I._  No...he couldn’t ask that of Alfred. Not after the old man already bent this much for him.  _T_. Oh, Alfred... _A._  Please, please, please...  _N._

_Neopolitan_.

 

He smiled to himself for the first time since he had arrived at this place. He had been such a ridiculous child. It had been ages since he’d had the treat. If this worked, he’d reunite with it and never leave it again, he decided before taking a deep breath and pressing  _Enter_.

 

He laughed in disbelief when the login disappeared and the words  _Welcome, Jason Todd_  took their place before entering the home screen. Roy slapped him on the back proudly and Kori whooped with joy. “It has worked!”

 

“Now what?” Roy asked. Jason began typing furiously and pulling up file after file (ignoring the ones with his name on them against his burning judgement). Heading after heading burning across the screen and Jason’s eyes widened.

 

“It started when the crime rate began to drop. The Justice League report says that all of them noticed increasingly less activity among their respective city villains. The ones who weren’t locked up anyways,” Jason read. “It was...slow.”

 

“That sounds familiar,” Roy muttered.

 

“ _Then_  came the disappearances from Arkham and Blackgate and every other conceivable institution. They just disappeared from their  _beds_ ,” he continued. “The authorites have no idea how, there wasn’t a trace of force and there was no surveillance footage of them setting foot outside of their cells. And then-” he cut off with a sharp intake of breath.

 

“Titans Tower was found ransacked,” Roy finished quietly with a hoarse whisper. 

 

“Who?” Kori frowned, unfamiliar.

 

“The Teen Titans,” Jason repeated. “You met them once or twice.” Roy snorted at that and rolled his eyes.

 

“I do not remember them...but that tower...looks... vaguely familiar,” she tilted her head. “I suppose... I might have met them, then.

 

“Really?!” Roy turned towards her hopefully. Jason elbowed him in the ribs and shook his head as if to say  _not now, we’re kind of busy_. Roy’s face fell and he nodded, deadpanning once again as he returned his attention to the report.

 

“None of the Titans were found. The Justice League started a search and rescue party, but they started disappearing one by one. Aquaman, Flash, Wonderwoman... _Superman?_ ”

 

“Holy shit,” Roy cursed softly.

 

“They took down Superman. When Bruce realized what was going on, he tried to call a regroup back at the Cave, but...since they’re obviously not here, you can guess what happened,” Jason’s eyes narrowed dully.

 

“They took down  _everyone_ ,” Roy murmured in awe. “ _How_?”

 

“It says here under his observations that the creatures seemed to have or acquire every known or conceivable power out there; flight, telekenisis, super strength, super speed, invisibility, element manipulation, shape shifting,  _regeneration-_  holy shit,” Jason repeated Roy’s words.

 

“I noticed before that they were super-human or...super  _whatever they are_ , but damn,” he whistled in awe. “That means we never really lost our stalkers, did we?” he suddenly realized darkly. “They could still be watching us.”

 

The outlaws fell silent at this and -though they knew it was useless- peered up and around them to check if they were, in fact, being watched. It sent chills down their spines uncomfortably.

 

“How are we supposed to defeat these things?” Kori voiced almost defeatedly. Roy and Jason exchanged a heavy look.

 

“Why should we anyway?”

 

“Jason!” Kori’s eyes were wide with shock.

 

“That creature told us that if we said no, he’d leave us alone and..you know, not destroy the universe,” he pointed out. “I didn’t take him seriously at first, but...with that kind of power, they probably could destroy the  _planet_  at least.”

 

“But...we can’t just leave them all to  _die_ ,” Roy objected hesitantly.

 

“They have the villains, too, you know,” Jason replied darkly. “That means if we fight for the few people worth fighting for, we fight for the  _evil_  too.”

 

Roy’s face fell at that and he cast his eyes away. 

 

“And haven’t you been paying attention? Didn’t we just  _read_  that crime rate pretty much reached an all time low?” Jason demanded. “If we bring them back,  _assuming_  we can win, the crime and death and  _violence_  come back, too.”

 

“Since when are we above that category?” Kori retorted darkly. Jason blinked and could not being himself to find an answer.

 

“She’s not exactly wrong, Jay,” Roy murmured in quiet agreement. “We’re not exactly _heroes_  ourselves. Not anymore.” Jason swallowed thickly.

 

“Even so...the  _heroes_  aren’t exactly  _saints_ ,” he countered. “Think about all the villains they inspired, all the twisted shit that they’ve done. Think about what they did to  _us,_  Roy,” he implored almost pleadingly. “They lead me to my  _death_  and then defended the murderer who did it. They recruit more and more child soldiers, one after another without blinking an eye;  _replacing_  us, just like that, even though they  _know_  the risks. They took your best weapon, they took your  _arm_  and gave you a little souvenir prosthetic to remind you of it every day... they caused the death of your  _daughter,_  Roy,” Roy cast his eyes away, trying to ignore the sudden stab of pain in his heart and trying not to look at his -though well disguised by fake skin- prosthetic hand. “They killed Prometheus before you could even opt for justice,and left you to die on the street when you needed help most,” he snarled in brutal reminder.

 

“I- I know. I remember, okay?” his voice was choked.

 

“Roy...is that true?” Kori’s face reflected the pain he felt. Roy couldn’t look at her or he’d fall apart again.

 

“And Kori,” Jason continued. “No one knows what happened to you, but I bet you lost your memory because you were fighting for them somewhere,” he guessed aloud. 

 

“The  _heroes_  have done as much harm as they have good. Maybe even more so. You can’t say they don’t deserve to be punished,” Jason stated scornfully. Roy looked up at him with reddened eyes.

 

“They do deserve to be punished,” he agreed. “But by us. Or by karma. Or whatever,” he sniffed conspicuously.

 

“Alright, fine, since we clearly see differently,” Jason sighed in annoyance. “At least consider that we are...very  _badly_  outmatched by these super freaks. And the stakes are the entire  _universe_. You really want to risk  _them_  for the fate of every  _single_  innocent life?”

 

Roy considered this for a moment and closed his eyes. “It’s not up to us to play God, Jason,” he finally murmured. “We can’t ultimately decide who lives and who dies. I mean...I know we kill people everyday, and a lot of it is justified, I think,” he swallowed. “But the fate of the  _universe?_  The fate of hundreds of allies, friends... _family_?” Jason flinched at the word. “I know the bad guys are there too. But there are good people, too, Jay” he pulled himself to his full height. “Just because some of them have hurt us in the past or made mistakes doesn’t mean we should be biased toward  _all_  of them,” he stated firmly. “It’s our job to do what’s  _righ_ t.”

 

“And if we fail? If we end up losing and the universe gets destroyed because of us? Is that what’s  _right?_ ” Jason retorted angrily.

 

Roy didn’t answer, he only gave a long, wistful stare at his friend.

 

“At least we would all die together,” Kori offered, looking up solomnely at them both. “Either everyone lives, or everyone dies. I believe the term is... _all or nothing._ ”

 

Jason’s face softened and he sighed. “The thought of being free from their crazy shit was nice for a moment I guess.”

 

“And selfish,” Roy added almost sourly. 

 

“Possibly. Probably, even,” Jason agreed. “But...the world might possibly have been better off without all the hero and villain junk.”

 

“Maybe,” Roy muttered slowly. “But then where would we be if that happened?” That was a good point. They were who they were because of what happened to them. Because of vigilantism. Who would they be without it? Jason sighed.

 

“That’s another selfish notion,” Jason chuckled. “But...you’re right. Damn it.” Roy and Kori smiled sadly.

 

“Does that mean we’re going to do it?” Roy’s jaw tightened.

 

“I...I think it does,” Kori affirmed.

 

“Yeah,” Jason nodded gravely. “But...one more day, okay? To eat, sleep and prepare ourselves... this might be the end of the universe and I don’t want to waste my last free day.”

 

Roy smiled sadly, almost in relief. “Yeah...I think we can do that.”


	11. At Last

Jason stared blankly over the balcony and leaned forward to plant his elbows onto the railing quietly. It was dawn now at the manor. Jason had cursed himself when Alfred talked him into staying. Well... _talked_  wasn’t really the right word.  _Guilted_. That fit better. The old man didn’t even say anything, he just gave him that  _look_  when he caught them trying to walk out the front door. It wasn’t a stern look, really. In fact, Alfred even wore a smile when he had offered a tray of sandwiches to the trio, but it was a sad smile; one that didn’t ask him to stay, not daring to hope and preparing for the pain of goodbye. How could he bear to to turn that down? They accepted the sandwiches and Alfred served them some of Bruce’s best wine -Jason wondered how Bruce would feel about that if (and probably  _when)_  he found out and talked and talked for hours. Or rather...Roy, Kori and Alfred talked. Jason stared sullenly into space, giving a non-commital nod or grunt when someone asked him a question. 

 

He had waited too long. Alfred had bid them goodnight long ago and now Roy and Kori were slumped over on the sofa and Jason was pretty sure that Roy had been snoring. But that was hours ago. He knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep in this house, but it was too late to move them now, so he had decided to leave them be and pace around the library for a bit. ‘A bit,’ meaning all night long, apparently. 

 

Now, as he watched the sun climb over the buildings in the horizon, he wasn’t as twitchy as he was when he first arrived. Mostly, he just felt a nostalgic sadness. He had spent six years here in this place; less than a third of his life. But it had ingrained itself in him. This place was and is still a part of who he is; this is where he really began. This...this place, with Bruce and with Robin,  _all_  of this was decidedly the best and worst part of him. Right now, staying here was hell. But when the time came...leaving would probably be harder.

 

He closed his eyes and sighed as he accepted the truth.

 

That’s when he felt a warm hand cover his own. He opened his eyes slowly and turned to see Kori, orange skin glowing in the light of the morning sun and hair bright and almost wild; such a contrast to the sad smile on her face that didn’t quite meet her eyes. She didn’t have to ask to know that he hadn’t slept. The dark, bruised circles under his eyes and wary expression gave that away.

 

For a moment, they just stared at each other, silent and unmoving. It wasn’t uncomfortable, honestly. In fact, Jason found it rather peaceful, and didn’t mind at all when she laced her burning fingers between his and kissed him placidly on the forehead.

 

He was a bit startled -though he would never admit it- when he turned to see Roy leaning easily against the railing on the other side of him, still wiping sleep from his eyes with his hair just slightly disheveled. Roy offered a knowing, lopsided smile -which made his eyes crinkle in a friendly way- and cracked his neck with a sleepy groan. 

 

For the first time since they had arrived, Jason cracked a smile. He had never felt more fond of these two than he did right now. They didn’t even have to say anything, they just... _knew._  And they understood. They’re here. That’s all that matters. He wasn’t alone in this haunted house. He had never really been alone to begin with.

 

For the first time ever, without the influence of alcohol or any thought of contempt and absolutely 100% intentional, he reached over and pulled Roy gently closer to capture his lips.

 

Roy was obviously surprised, but he groaned softly and closed his eyes as he quickly melted into it. Kori, who squeezed Jason’s hand and waited patiently, smiled as Jason broke away from Roy and turned to press a tender kiss to her lips as well. 

 

No one needed to think twice before Kori turned and Jason, still holding her hand, followed with Roy close behind. They found their way back to Jason’s bedroom and quietly closed the door and crawling on the bed one at a time. 

 

Jason was first, sitting and then scooting backward as Roy climbed on over top of him. Roy threaded his fingers through Jason’s dark hair and tilted his head back so that he could press their lips together needily. Jason licked into Roy’s lips and deepened the kiss almost sweetly, instead of demandingly like they normally would have done. Kori came in from behind, wrapping her arms around Jason’s middle and mouthing affectionately at his neck.

 

They were tender together this time. They weren’t just using each other anymore; they didn’t need to say it out loud. The way they looked at each other and stared deep into each other’s eyes, the way Kori petted Jason’s shoulders and traced down his back, the way Roy shivered when Kori kissed him, the way that Jason caressed Roy’s chest, the way Roy’s fingers felt threaded in Jason’s hair...the way they fit together so perfectly and cried out each other’s names when they reached the point of absolute bliss again and again and again; It said more than three little words ever could. 

 

This time it was Jason who collapsed and wound up in the middle. He stretched languidly, resting one hand behind his head and letting the other fall slack by his side. Kori and Roy took advantage and curled up on either side of him, resting both of their heads against his chest and pressing short, affectionate kisses there. Jason’s free arm tightened around one of their waists (Roy’s, as it turned out) and stroked his thumb across his hip bone gently. He let his head lull to the side, pressed nose to nose with Kori as his breathing slowly evened out. 

 

No, they didn’t have to speak the words to know that they’d never trade this moment for the world. 

 

The two red heads smiled when Jason’s arm finally fell slack and his eyes finally closed. He looked so young, sleeping like that with the warm sunshine bathing across his peaceful face. Kori lightly kissed his cheek one last time before cuddling up against him and trading a serene smile with Roy as he reached out to brush his fingers through her hair. She extended her arm all the way across Jason and rested it gently against Roy’s side. 

 

They got Jason to sleep. They got Jason to s _mile._  They got to see the tender, loving side of Jason they had never seen before. They had each other, if only just this once.

 

Whenever they woke up, the day would be over. They would dress themselves in silence and brace themselves for the hell of a fight ahead. But for now, they had this moment. And they would carry it with them until their deaths. If they s _urvived_...they’d figure the rest of this shit and what it meant for them later. But this was good enough for them for now. It was more than they ever could have asked for.

 

...........

 

It was dusk now. They stood with their backs to the manor solomnely, each dressed in full battle gear. Kori wore her purple armor proudly, and Roy glared through his red domino, quiver and bow ready at his side. Jason...had one gun in his left  hand, many more strapped onto his person, and his helmet held loosely in the other hand. He steeled himself and resolved to finally put it on before sucking in one last, deep breath.

 

“Whoever you are... I know you’re there somewhere,” he addressed sternly. “And I know you’re listening. We’ve made up our minds,” he called out, loud and clear.

 

Immediately, the black, shrouded figure appeared before them as if it had been there all along. “Yessss?” it hissed expectantly.

 

For a moment, they were quiet, exchanging one last, decided look between each other before all three responded at once “We accept.”

 

They could see the creatured warped, sharp smile beneath its hood. “Then, before I take you to my masssster, there are a few...conditionssss.”

 

“What conditions?” Roy snapped. “Why didn’t you tell us that  _before_?”

 

The creature spit in what sounded like laughter. “He only assskss that you dissscard your masksss and weaponsss-”

 

“No deal,” Jason cut off angrily through his helmet. “If he wants us to fight, he’s going to give us a fair chance.”

 

“He will,  _sssswin_ e,” the creature spat at him. “You will get them back after the game beginssss. But firsssst...you mussst meet the Massster in the Hallowed Chamber, where no weaponsss or secretssss...are allowed,” it demanded. “Or do you wisssh to back out?” it challenged.

 

Roy and Jason snarled distrustfully, but handed over the quiver and guns respectively before begrudgingly peeling off their masks -in Jason’s case, _helmet-_  and handing them over as well.

 

The creature then approached Kori who bared her teeth challengingly. “I have nothing to hand over, creature. I am unarmed.”

 

“Your fire,” the creature replied simply. “Your power issss a weapon, your  _highnesssss,_ ” it sneered tauntingly. “Unfortunately, I must take  _that_  as well.” 

 

“You shall  _not!_ " Kori shrieked in outrage and her eyes glowed furiously as she bared her hands into fists. Before she could move to fight, however, the creature lifted two gray, decayed fingers and pressed them fast as lightning against her forehead. She didn’t even have time to register what had happened before she gasped and collapsed to the ground with a weak groan. Jason and Roy protested agnrily were at her side immediately, glaring murderously at the attacker.

 

“You may proceed to see the Masssster,” it hissed coldly. “He will return your fire...if he ssssees fit,” it laughed harshly. “Sssstand, if you can, and follow me, now,” it ordered carelessly before turning. With what sounded like a clap of thunder, a black portal appeared in front of them. The creature disappeared through it as they helped Kori to her feet, one arm slung over each of their shoulders, which she shoved off indignantly in shame. They all hesitated in front of it and stared uncertainly.

 

They were unmasked...unarmed, and now completely powerless. Whatever hope they had before seemed non-existent now, and they had to fight the urge to run as fast and far as they could.

 

But...the thing took Kori’s power...her energy, her l _ife force_. They had no choice; there was no way they could turn away now. Roy and Jason each grasped one of Kori’s hands in their own -not because she needed help, but simply to reassure her...and possibly themselves as they took a deep breath and stepped uncertainly through the cold, black hole.

 

God, it was so dark once they were through. They couldn’t see  _anything._  But they could hear the unnerving silence. The quiet, undiscernable murmurs and whispers of breath in the still air.

 

“At last,” an absolutely chilling voice called through the darkness. “My darlings, my  _Outlaws._..we’ve been waiting for you.”


	12. Terms and Conditions

“ _At last... My darlings, my_  Outlaws... _we’ve been waiting for you_.”

 

As their eyes slowly adjusted, they began to see dozens, if not hundreds of silhouettes and familiar faces. And one not-so-familiar face that was absolutely revolting as it grinned above them.

 

“Wow,” Jason muttered, masking his shock with a cocky smirk. “You’re even uglier than your little servant freaks.” He heard several panicked gasps and he rolled his eyes -honestly, who cared if he offended the stupid monster?- but the creature just tilted it’s dark head in amusement.

 

“This is what happens when you’ve lived as long as I have. I used to be  _quite_  a catch, actually," it hummed thoughtfully. “But I assure you, what I lack in looks, I make up for one-hundred fold in divine  _power_ ,” it added smoothly.

 

“Yes, you’ve made that clear by stalking us and  _blackmailing_  us into playing whatever sick little game you’ve come up with,” he retorted defiantly.

 

“I did not  _blackmail_  you. If you remember, I gave you all a choice,” it replied, unimpressed.

 

“You kidnapped everyone we know, there wasn’t much choice in that,” Roy cut in coldly. 

 

“Of course there was, Roy Harper. You just eliminated the smart choice because of your regretful sense of obligation for these people,” he gestured toward the grim faces watching them.

 

“Well I have no obligation to these people,” Kori interrupted pointedly. “I still chose to fight for them. There are good people here, they don’t deserve to die.”

 

“Don’t they?” it smirked quietly. “You, my dear princess, disappoint me with every word you say. You have every obligation to these people. You may not remember them, but they remember you; you were their dear friend, too,” it revealed slyly. “And even if you don’t remember them, your obligation is _still_  to them, only because you feel keeping them alive is justified. You believe they are i _nnocent_. And you have never been more wrong,” it sneered. “Have you not paid attention to the stories that your two friends have told you? To the pain they have caused, to the evil they provoked?” Kori was absolutely still as the old, condescending creature pierced her with truth. Every cell in her body was screaming that this was wrong, that it was twisted and horrible but she couldn’t escape the logic of his words. She wished more than ever that she could summon the fire she needed to burn him to the ground, but all she felt was cold. The empty coldness inside of her because of  _him._  She felt angry, helpless tears well up in her eyes and that only made it worse. Princess Koriand’r was not weak, she was not  _stupid_ , she was not supposed to be this... _helpless._  She had never hated anyone or anything more than she hated the thing in front of her, but she could do nothing about it. 

 

“Clorbag varblernelk,” she muttered a bitter curse in her own language at him.

 

“Mind your language, dear,” it replied coolly. Kori hissed when she realized that it had  _understood_  her. She hated feeling powerless like this. Roy tried to grab her hand comfortingly but she yanked it away with an angry scowl and Roy threw his hands up apologetically.

 

“The point is,” the creature continued fluidly, “you three agreed to come here of your own free wills to fight for the fate of your... _peers,_ ” it selected the word carefully, “as well as for the rest of your universe and for yourselves. Am I not correct?” Jason and Roy nodded grudgingly, Kori just glared at him in wounded pride, refusing to answer. He paid it no mind. “Excellent. Now that we’re all finally on the same page, let me explain the rules:

 

“Look around you. Look at every face of every friend, foe and family member you’ve ever known or heard of. You notice they are unmasked, unarmed and powerless?”

 

“Obviously,” Kori snapped bitterly.

 

The creature ignored her and continued on. “They are under my complete and total control. If they disobey me, I punish them.”

 

“How exactly do you do that?” Roy snorted, rolling his eyes. 

 

“Would you like me to demonstrate?” the creature smiled wickedly.

 

Immediately, the captives eyes widened in terror and some gasped and begged desperately. “Please, No!” “Oh god," “No, please, Roy, I’m begging you!” But it was too late. The Outlaws watched in horror as the panicked crowd froze with silent, open mouthed screams and fell to the floor. They writhed and thrashed, some of them even rolling their eyes back into their heads or foaming at the mouths. Even Oliver...Bruce...Ra’s al fucking Ghul,  _Superman,_  the Joker... it was sickening to see them all like this (well...most of them). Detest them or not, seeing the most powerful, invulnerable people suffering this silent, agonizing torture was...honestly making them physically ill.

 

“Stop it!  _Stop it_ , we get it, okay?!” Roy shoved at the creature desperately with wide, panicky eyes. Jason stood stark still and fought the urge to vomit. Kori had closed her eyes in shame and covered her face. Finally, the creature released his captives and turned almost smugly back to the trio. 

 

“You...you make a very clear case,” Jason forced out roughly, trying not to look at the victims still groaning on the cold stone floor. 

 

“Would you like to know how I do that?” it asked almost seductively. Jason’s face twitched uncertainly and he couldn’t help but take a step back. “Oh, come on, ask me,” it implored almost excitedly.

 

Jason stared up at the gray, ugly face before hesitantly obeying. “How do you do it?”

 

The creature leaned in close, just inches away from Jason’s face, making him cringe uncomfortably. “I stole their souls,” it whispered. 

 

“ _What?_ ” Roy huffed out a short, disbelieving breath. “Their- their  _souls_? As in, everlasting,  _immortal_  souls?” he scoffed. There was no  _way_. He didn’t believe in that shit; he never had. Whoever this was, he was very powerful and very intimidating, but Roy Harper called bullshit on the god complex. There were no such thing as souls, just complex state of matter that created and sustained life until death. Science and fact proved that. There was no evidence that souls or any kind of life after death existed. He knows; he checked. 

 

“You poor, faithless creature,” the Captor clicked his tongue disapprovingly. “Just because you couldn’t find Lian after her passing doesn’t mean there is nothing. It simply means she is far, far away where you can’t reach her. She didn’t stay, Roy. She moved on. Clearly you did not.” Roy bared his teeth in anger when his daughter’s name was mentioned and he couldn’t help that his hands balled into fists.

 

“No matter. There is no reaching the girl now. But tell me... if souls weren’t real, how can you explain Jason’s resurrection?” Jason froze and stared attentively at the Captor. Roy’s eyes widened before casting away. He hadn’t thought of that before. 

 

“How?” Jason asked quietly as he stepped forward. This...this strange creature had answers. He knew more about Jason than he did himself. He could finally know what brought him back...and... _why._

 

Captor turned placidly to face him with an amused smile. “Initially, it was an accident. Your physical return to the world was caused by a temporary lapse in the fabric of reality. Basically, your brain was revived and re-animated your corpse. But without your soul...you were practically brain dead. Then Talia found you, which was the best possible stroke of luck. Her father’s Lazarus Pits, which he himself hardly understands the nature of,” he added with a disapproving look at the al Ghuls hunched over by one of the stone walls, “are actually portals to the eternal, hallowed dimension. Basically, what you humans call  _heaven_. That’s what renders it’s healing qualities. Really, it’s just the space between all the universes where all souls of all universes and dimensions fly to after death. Some resurface in other dimensions and are reborn into another life -what you call  _reincarnation_. But in his case...Jason’s physical, empty body called out to his soul like a magnet once it entered the Pit, and reunited. His very existence is a fascinating  _anomaly_. Don’t you think so?” he asked. 

 

Jason’s gaze was foggy and conflicted as the creature explained everything to him. He finally had answers that he’d been wondering about for years, and yet...it didn’t make him feel any better. An a _nomaly_ , Captor had called him. Like a snake with two heads or a freak specimen that needed to be disected and examined. 

 

“Makes sense, doesn’t it?” it arched a brow triumphantly. Roy shook his head in denial and exasperation.

 

“Who the hell are you? How do you know so much about me and him and... _everything_?” he asked in frustration.

 

Captor sighed. “I’m what you would call a  _god;_  Observer, caretaker and punisher of all the universes. I quite literally know  _everything_.”

 

“You’re telling me that a sick, sadistic creature like you created the universe?” Kori scowled in disgust.

 

The creature rolled it’s eyes. “You mortals bore me with your questions. No, I did not create it. Your science can prove that much. I am merely the keeper, if you will. Granted full, unlimited power and knowledge of all the universes and protector and warden over all the lives inside of them.”

 

“Good god, maybe killing us all would be a mercy then,” Roy muttered bitterly.

 

Captor snarled. “Watch it,  _boy_. I’m being kind enough to offer you a chance to reconcile your universe’s misdeeds. Another remark like that and I’ll take you up on the offer,” it hissed warningly. Roy scowled, but said not another word.

 

“No more  _questions,_  I’m growing impatient with the lot of you,” he ordered. 

“As I was saying earlier, I have each and every one of your souls in my possesion. All I have to do is grind them into dust, and you’ll die a very painful death and it’ll be as though you never existed. The object of my little game...is to rescue those souls individually, including your own.” the Outlaws froze at that and paled considerably. “I have an... _arena_  of sorts, set up where you will enter the minds and memories of each prisoner. You will face their worst fears and find a token that represents their soul. Fail to rescue that soul, the representative dies instantly and you lose the game. You either save everyone...or save no one. That means everyone you love...and everyone you hate,” it grinned wickedly. Bile rose in Jason’s mouth but he forced it back down. “You’ll start out with the easiest, of course, and work your way up to the most difficult challenges. Some you will face together, some you will face alone. Do you understand?”

 

Jason forced himself to nod, prodding Roy with his elbow for him to follow suit. Kori still refused to answer, but for the sake of her friends, offered a curt half-nod on their behalf.

 

“W-...what happens if we fail to save ourselves, but save everyone else?” Roy dared to ask. “Will you make an exception for that?”

 

The Capor’s eyes widened in surprise and he hummed thoughtfully. 

 

“Or what if two of us die in the process and the last one succeeds?”

 

“You three are all very... _noble_  tonight,” Captor commented apprehensively.

 

“We have given up everything to fight for them, against our better judgement according to you,” Kori finally spoke up proudly. “You have set the odds against us from the start. At least grant us that.”

 

Captor considered this for a moment before nodding. “If you save the lives of everyone else, but fail to save your own...you will die. But the souls you have saved, if there is at least one of you left standing, will be spared. If  _all_  of you die, however, the game is over. Fair?” The Outlaws nodded solemnly and squared their shoulders tensely.

 

“Before we start... would you like to say your last goodbyes? Just in case, of course,” Captor offered with a cool smirk. The three exchanged a hesitant look and turned to gaze at the faces of their past; Bruce, Dick, Tim, Oliver, Conner, Garfield, Victor, Talia.... Jason and Roy immediately wanted to say no. They couldn’t bear what their counterparts might say. But Kori pinched them both in the arm and nudged them insistently. 

 

“This may be your last chance to speak to them,” she insisted quietly. “Isn’t there anything you want to say to them before you go?” Jason immediately wanted to argue that  _no_ , he definitely didn’t want to speak with his god damn nightmare of a family. Roy didn’t feel quite that strongly...but the fear of seeing Oliver again and the pain at remembering last time they spoke...it made him hesitate.

 

“Please... if we’re going to fight and die for them, you should probably want the incentive to win for them,” she urged logically before shoving them towards the crowd. They groaned in unison at her before steeling themselves as they walked their separate ways, Jason toward Bruce and Dick and the replacement and the replacement’s replacement...and Roy toward Oliver.


	13. It's not goodbye

As Roy Harper stepped down, the massive crowd seemed to part for him as he made his way toward Ollie. It was unnerving to have so many people stare at him and he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. He just found out he was probably going to die fighting for everyone he had ever loved and hated -who, by the way, he reminded himself, where the exact people staring at him right now with a variety of different expressions; awe, hate, pity, caution, wariness, curiosity, and even an unreadable expression he saw from Jade, but he tried not to think about that. Most of all, though...there was doubt. He hated that look. But he tried not to let it get to him too much because discouragement from the people he was trying to save was the last thing he needed right now. 

 

He came to a stop at last when he reached where Oliver stood waiting for him next to Dinah. Neither of them spoke for a long, tense minute. Finally, looking between the two, Canary sighed and offered an apologetic smile. “I’ll...let you two have some alone time,” she murmured quickly before excusing herself to go stand beside J’onn and Bary. Both men watched her go with a wary eye before turning back to each other hesitantly.

 

“So,” Roy finally coughed out, reaching up to scratch the back of his head in discomfort. “You look about as comfortable as I do.”

 

“It’s been...a while,” Oliver nodded back, feeling just as strung out as his former side kick.

 

“No. A few  _months_  is a while. It’s been  _years_ , Oliver,” Roy replied, trying and failing not to sound bitter.

 

“Yes, well,” he shrugged with a grimace. Roy rolled his eyes. “Look. In light of the er...current circumstances, can we just...forget all that ever happened? Or at least /pretend/, anyway, since this may be the last time we get the chance?” he added, not failing to notice Roy’s skeptical look. 

 

“Ollie... that’s a big thing to just  _forget_ ,” he replied blatantly. “I lost  _everything_ , I was going  _crazy_ ,” he began and Oliver couldn’t help but groan. Roy glared stonily at his former mentor before continuing. “You couldn’t just expect me to get over her death, she was my  _daughter_ ,” he continued harshly, forcing himself to speak past his constricting throat. “I will /never/ be able to stop mourning Lian. And you were right, getting into the needle was...understatedly at bad idea,” he admitted, softening a bit. “But I lost the most precious thing in the world to me, I lost my arm and very nearly lost Red Arrow, I lost my chance at revenge because you killed Prometheus so I lost what was going to be my second purpose-”

 

“Revenge is never a good life purpose,” Oliver interrupted. Roy snorted half in anger and half in amusement at the comment, thinking privately to himself that most of the vigilante world was motivated by vengeance of some kind. 

 

“I lost my  _sanity_  when I turned to heroin, and when I lost your support when you kicked me to the streets instead of helping me... you were the only support I  _had_... I had  _nothing_  after you, Oliver. Nothing,” he continued firmly. Oliver opened his mouth to object, but Roy shook his head and put up a hand to shut him up. “I’m not done,” he snapped demandingly. “Stop trying to put your input in on everything and just /listen/ for once, will you?” when Oliver closed his mouth with a hard look, Roy sighed in relief and continued more softly this time. “For a long time, I blamed you for taking everything from me...” he admitted. “And then I blamed  _myself_. I was lost, I was alone, and...I didn’t have a reason to live. Half the time I was furious and drove myself with violence and vengeance; the other half I was a wreck in a hotel room starving myself to death because I couldn’t eat or sleep and I wasn’t desperate enough to pull the trigger. I’ve...been through hell,” he swallowed thickly. Understatement of the year. “But I’ve had a lot of time to think...and I’ve gained so much then,” he proved his point by stealing a quick, all-but-subtle glance at Kori and Jason on the other side of the cavern. “And it’ll never be the same without Lian or between us-” Oliver’s face twitched and Roy could have sworn he saw pain in his eyes. “But...I want you to know that I forgive you.” Oliver’s eyes went wide and his mouth fell open, not to say anything, but silent in shock. Roy smiled weakly. “And also...that I’m sorry.”

 

Oliver was still unable to speak past the lump in his throat, so he simply nodded and ignored Roy’s outsretched hand of truce in favor of pulling him in and squeezing him in a rough embrace.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Dinah covering with her mouth what was clearly a touched smile and he could swear there were tears in her eyes. J’onn nodded at him appraisingly and Bary, grinning as always despite the grim environment, gave him a thumbs up. Roy smiled back at them before carefully extracting himself from from Oliver’s grip.

 

“If, um...” Oliver mumbled before clearing his throat. “If we all make it out of this alive... come back to Star City some time,” he offered earnestly. “And...bring your, eh... _friends_...if you like,” he smirked, slapping Roy on the arm teasingly. Roy choked on his reply and his ears promptly turned an embarassing shade of red. 

 

“Yeah, I know. We  _all_  know,” Oliver snickered, shaking his head in amusement. Roy blinked in shock for a moment before finally shaking his head and clearing his throat. “We-...it’s not  _explicit_ \- oh, whatever,” he sighed in defeat. Really, he, Jason and Kori had never actually discussed their... _relationship_. Not that he’d mind, to be honest.  “We’ll see, old man,” Roy finally answered. Oliver nodded.

 

“Good luck then,” he replied, tone finally saddening as their conversation came to an end and reality of their imprisonment set in again. “Please,” he added, clasping Roy’s shoulder one last time before he left. “I know you didn’t have to do this for us. A lot of us here think you’re actually pretty stupid for risking the entire universe against a  _god_ when you could have-”

 

“Ollie,” Roy deadpanned.

 

“I did’t say  _I_  felt that way,” he defended innocently. “Look, just...if this is our last meeting, then I’m glad we ended it like this,” he murmured seriously. “But...I really hope it’s not. Obviously,” he laughed gravely. “Please be careful. Please be  _wise_.”

 

“Always,” Roy saluted sarcastically with a smile before lingering and giving one last respectful nod and turning away. Once he was sure Oliver couldn’t see his face anymore, a single tear slipped down Roy’s cheek in despair. Roy cursed himself silently and wiped it away. There was no time for this now; he needed to be strong. He’d see Oliver again. And Star City. In this life, or the next, he promised himself, smirking as he walked back to Kori at how fast his beliefs had changed.

.........

 

Bruce watched solemnly as Jason approached through the slowly parting crowd. He could feel Tim tense up beside him and see as Dick patted Barbara reassuringly on the shoulder. Jason’s face reflected every bit of the wired tension that all of them obviously felt. After all, last time they really saw Jason face to face, he had tried to kill them all and take the cowl. Bruce had been furious about that, but... he had to be very careful about what he was going to say at this point. He couldn’t mess this up.

 

Jason halted probably at least a good ten feet away from them, reluctant to come any closer. He opened his mouth to say something, but seemed to have trouble making any sound come out so he promptly closed it again. He made an awful grimace and shifted as though he meant to turn around and abandon the attempt, but Bruce sighed and finally called out to him.

 

“Jason...wait.” 

 

Jason froze and slowly turned back around to face them with an unreadable look. He said nothing, but waited expectantly, even hopefully for Bruce to go on.

 

“You shouldn’t have come,” Bruce voiced gruffly. And just like that, in an instant, whatever hope he had seen in Jason snapped, replaced by a bitter, stony look.

 

“Right. Sorry, next time I won’t think twice before leaving you all to rot,” he snapped coldly.

 

“Jason, hear me out,” Bruce asked warily with a sigh. Jason’s lips twitched into a snarl, but otherwise he didn’t move, which Bruce assumed to mean he still had a chance.

 

“Jason...do you think you’re cabable of saving  _everyone_?” he finally asked, the weight of the question lifting off his shoulders to burden Jason instead. 

 

“You don’t think I’m  _able_ to?” he asked, a hint of danger biting in his tone. “You think I’m not qualified enough or something? Or that I’m just always doomed from the start,” he snorted icily.

 

“I don’t doubt your quality, Jason,” Bruce retorted sternly, to everyone’s surprise. Jason even forgot to look angry for a moment. “I doubt that there will be people you want to save; like me, for example,” Jason neither confirmed or denied that. “Then again, there will be some for sure that you’ll probably actively try to kill.” Though he didn’t name and names, Jason immediately knew  _exactly_  who he was talking about. As if he had heard them -and honestly, he probably had, given the complete lack of privacy in the cavern, especially since everyone was clearly eavesdropping- he heard a sinister chuckle that chilled his bones.

 

God damn it, he didn’t want Bruce to be right about that. Hatred for the clown had always been a drive for him, but now... fuck, it was a weakness. He knew it without Bruce even having to say it.

 

“I...was kind of hoping the other two would take care of... _him_ ,” he jerked his head toward the clown which he determinedly tried not to look at. 

 

“That’s a fool’s hope, Jason. You can’t always get lucky. What if that’s one of the tests you have to do by yourself? Are you capable of saving the Joker without trying to kill him?”

 

Jason snorted angrily through his nose and clenched his fists. No. He knew damn well that he wasn’t. Not for that  _murdererous psychotic freak_.

 

“If you aren’t, you’ve already doomed us all,” Batman continued gravely. “You accepted this challenge, Jason. You need to live up to it.”

 

Jason laughed bitterly at that. “ _Live up to it_?” he repeated in disbelief. “Like you tried to make me live up to Robin? To live up to  _him,_ ” he jerked his head toward Dick resentfully. 

 

“Hey, that's harldy fair-” Dick complained, but was ignored.

 

“You’ve spent years telling me I never lived up to anything but the dangerous criminal you tried to ‘save me from becoming,’ he mocked seethingly. “And now you’re telling me I have to li _ve up_  to being  _noble_? Something you made  _very_  clear to me that you knew I wasn’t capable of being,” he scoffed. “I’m not  _changing_  just because you want me to.  _Again._  I wasn’t born to be a  _hero_ , Bruce.”

 

“No,” Bruce agreed with a small nod. “You weren’t. But t _his_  is what you signed up for. I’m not asking you to be a hero. I’m asking you to be a man of your word and fight for the universe you’re trying to save...even if it means fighting against yourself and saving a monster.”

 

“That’s a lot to ask of another monster, Bruce,” he snorted contemptuously. “

 

“Jason, I never called you a-” Bruce tried to object indignantly before Jason shook his head and cut him off.

 

“You’ve called me psychotic, you’ve called me a criminal, you’ve called me a killer,” Jason continued smoothly without breaking. “Two of which are true, one of which is completely questionable. I know what your definition of a monster is, Bruce. You shoved me into Arkham just the same as you did the Joker. I’m not an idiot, I know what you... _all_  of you think of me,” he sneered.

 

“I never thought of you as a  _monster_ ,” Bruce growled back, making Jason flinch slightly at the bite of the Batman voice. “I just wanted you to get  _help_ -”

 

“At  _Arkham_?!” Jason laughed, actually laughed at the man. “You want me to get help, so you send me to the place for the criminally insane where they don’t /help/, they just strap you into electro-shock therapy and then leave you in your cell hoping you’ll stay quiet while your murderer is cackling hysterically in the next room,” he hissed. “That’s not  _help_ , Bruce. That was  _tortur_ e.” Bruce’s unmasked eyes widened in shock, as did the rest of them.

 

“They- Jason, we had no idea,” Dick choked from behind. Jason scoffed and rolled his eyes.

 

“You know what Arkham is, you should have known better,” he hissed quietly. “The best  _help_  I got was when I ditched you bats for good.”

 

“I’m sorry, Jason,” Bruce’s shoulders sunk as he said the words. “Really. You’re right.”

 

“See you’re just making /more/ god damn excus-... _what_?” Jason cut himself off as he went over Bruce’s words again in his head. “I... _did_ just hear you right, didn’t I? You didn’t say-”

 

“I said it Jason. You’re  _right_ ,” Bruce held his ground firmly as his children gasped and dropped their jaws at him. “I made a mistake.  _Several_  mistakes,” he corrected himself. “And we’ll probably never see eye to eye on a lot of issues-” “Understatement.” “-you deserved better. After watching you with Starfire and Red Arrow...I’ve seen the way you really are. You’re not brutal, you’re not bitter, you’re not cruel.”

 

“Wild and crazy is still questionable,” Damian snorted, which made Stephanie snicker and Dick himself had to cover his smirk with his hand. 

 

Jason furrowed his brows in confusion. “What the hell do you mean you’ve seen me? How are you  _still_ spying on me?”

 

“It wasn’t our idea,” Barbara shrugged. “Mr. God-complex over there’s had you tailed for about a week so we could watch while he captured you or whatever.”

 

Jason choked before turning back to the enormous monitors in shock. They had all been...watching him? “How....how much have you seen?” Jason asked, voice slightly higher pitched than normal.

 

Dick grinned deviously and elbowed him in the ribs. “Everything, man.”

 

“Everything?” his stomach lurched.

 

“ _Everything_ ,” Barbara nodded with a suggestive eyebrow. “Which...by the way, congratulations on your relationship with the psycho ginger squad. I think Dick drooled with jealousy when he saw though.”

 

“I did  _not_ -”

 

“Ugh,” Jason covered his reddening face with one hand. He didn’t even know what the “relationship” with them was, he had only just started to figure it out and now these dirty voyeurs might just have ruined it for him. 

 

“And by the way, you snore,” Stephanie smirked, crossing her arms smugly. “Really loudly. No one in here could sleep.” Jason made a face and groaned in detestment.

 

“The  _point_ is,” interrupted Bruce sternly, for which Jason was actually grateful. “That you’re not the  _monster_  I thought you were,” echoing Jason’s words from before. “I was wrong. I won’t ask for your forgiveness, that’s...too much, I know,” Bruce winced. “But I want you to know...you may not be a hero, but you’re not the insane, tragic criminal I made you out to be. You still fight for what you feel is right and I can‘t fault you for that, despite my disagreement with your methods. Just like with Green Arrow, actually. I‘d be a hypocrite and downright cruel to deny at least a truce like that to my own son, even though you deserve more.”

 

Jason, who had already been lightheaded in disbelief, jolted in amazement at the last word. Something in his chest ached painfully and he fought very hard against he lump growing in his throat to remain passive.

 

“I’ll  never be able to change what happened or what I’ve done. And I don’t know if we’ll live to see the future, but if we do...at least we’ll have somewhere to start if...you ever wanted to come home.”

 

Damian’s eyes widened and he stared up at his father as if he were crazy. Tim could be seen visibly swallowing but nervously offering Jason a forgiving nod. Stephanie and Cass were clasping each other’s hands with Barbara beside them smiling at Jason. Dick beamed warmly and nodded his obvious approval, the big sap. Jason was still trying to get past the shock.

 

“I-...I don’t know, Bruce,” he hesitated, scratching his head as he peeked over toward Kori and Roy. “I have my own life now, and I-...I don’t  _know_ ,” he coughed uncertainly.

 

Bruce nodded in understanding at Jason’s reluctance. “It’s alright. You don’t have to. But just know that you‘re part of the family and you’ll always be welcome.” Jason, who was no longer able to speak, simply nodded and cleared his throat thickly. 

 

“Before you go,” Bruce called out just as Jason began to turn away. “I need to warn you.” Bruce murmured lowly, forcing Jason to take a few hesitant steps closer in order to hear him. “Even if you do win... I spoke to him earlier, Jason. He’s not just going to let us go. Not willingly, not without a fight, and probably not without causing some serious damage to the universe. He might even be setting you up to fail,” he speculated darkly. 

 

“When did you speak with him?” Tim furrowed his brows in confusion, having been with or near Bruce enough the entire time to know that he hadn’t spoken since the creature returned.

 

“Telepathically before Jason and the others arrived,” he replied passively. “And I asked him if he’d actually keep his promise to spare us if they won. He said yes, but when I asked him if he’d release us, he didn’t give a clear answer. If you win,” he spoke to Jason warningly. “Expect a fight. A bad one. And I don’t know that it’s a fight we could even win,” he furrowed his brow, troubled at the thought.

 

“We’d have to fight together, then,” Dick nodded gravely. “If you manage to save all of us and give us all our souls back, I think everyone will get their powers back and we can fight without him being able to hurt us.”

 

“Even a  _god_  won’t stand a chance, then,” Tim added with a reassuring, hopeful smile. Jason swallowed thickly and nodded again. Even if he had to save the Joker, at least it’d be worth freeing everyone and seeing the deity’s face when every alien, meta and superhero or villain he tried to imprison make him pay. 

 

“Do your best then, Jay," Dick nudged him gently.

 

“Do  _better_  than your best, hopefully," Damian sniped in addition. 

 

This was going to be one hell of a test, Jason sighed as he thought to himself.

 

“You’ll be fine.” Jason wasn’t so sure. He gave his... _family_  one last uncertain nod before turning away at last and trudging back slowly. He didn’t get far, however, when he felt someone reach out to touch his shoulder.

 

“What  _now_?” Jason griped before he turned to see Talia, of all people, smiling warily at him. “Oh.”

 

“Oh? That’s all you have to say?” she arched a sculpted eyebrow and Jason shrugged, unable to hide a smile. Talia shook her head softly and pulled him into a tight hug. “I won’t keep you, I swear." she promised. “I don’t believe in luck so I won’t wish it to you, but I will ask you to fight strong and hard. We’re counting on you,” she whispered urgently. “But...” she added, tone softening a bit, “if you should fail...don’t be afraid. All lives must end, and at least we’ll all go together.” 

 

“Thanks for the cryptic optimism,” Jason snorted softly.

 

“Jason,” she replied with a stern look as she extracted herself from the embrace. Jason shrugged innocently. “I believe in you. There’s only two people I know who can beat impossible odds and fight to no end for what’s right and you’re one of them.”

 

“Who’s the other one?” Jason asked curiously. Talia gave him a pointed look. Oh. Duh.

 

“You’re a lot like him, you know,” she hummed softly. “Whether you admit it or not. You have his drive and his grit... I’m sure Bruce is very proud of you. Worried and skeptical, maybe, but proud,” she affirmed. 

 

Jason tilted his head and grunted thoughtfully. Talia laughed. “Yes. Exactly like him.”

 

Jason snorted and laughed. “Not entirely, I hope.”

 

“Of course not. You have your own charm,” she smiled. Jason rolled his eyes and hugged her one last time.

 

“In case we don’t see each other again...I wanted to say thank you,” he murmured quietly. “For everything.”

 

“Jason, don’t think like that-”

 

“I also wanted you to know... that you’ve been more of a mother to me than my own had been,” he added, a bit forced. “Damian is lucky to have you. And so was I. Thank you,” he nodded again, squeezing her hand one last time before leaving her awe-stricken as he walked away.

 

“I-...damn it, Jason. Be careful, alright?” she called exasperatedly behind him. Jason didn’t turn around because he couldn’t hide his smile.


	14. The game is afoot

"Done already?" the captor jeered as the Outlaws took their places in front of him. "Are you sure there is no one you would like to say goodbye to, my dear?" he smirked at Kori, who held back a snarl and raised her head high.

"I will  _not_  say goodbyes," she retorted proudly, turning to the crowd. "I do not know any of you, or do not remember those of you I  _do_  know, and for that I am sorry. But I will  _not_  say goodbye, because this is not the end. We  _will_  succeed and you will live on. Perhaps t _hen_  we will be redeemed for our transgressions..." she implored, softening towards the end and earning a few grumbles and murmurs from the crowd.

Jason himself darkened at her words and frowned in isolation. So that's why she insisted on fighting this. Not to save the universe, not to fight for "innocent" lives, but to redeem herself. For what? Forgetting? Killing? Being an Outlaw? Jason almost felt sick. Did Roy feel the same way? Was he only fighting for some kind of redemption? Was Jason the only sane one here? They couldn't be redeemed, not after everything they had done. Even Batman hadn't fully forgiven him; he had only received a wary invitation back into the family and Jason assumed that was only because the universe was about to be destroyed. He was about to die (again) fighting for people who had caused him so much pain and suffering, villain and hero alike, all because these idiots wanted to play hero again. Did Kori and Roy hate this life together so much that they're willing to risk  _everything_  to get back to the "glory days"? Jason glared at the floor indignantly, trying to ignore the resentment and distrust already spreading through him like poison.

"This is not goodbye," Starfire repeated proudly one last time. "We  _will_  succeed." Captor laughed in glittering amusement.

"So dramatic...and so sure of yourself. Be careful of that pride of yours, girlie," he sneered. "Now. Are you three quite ready?" Roy and Kori nodded determinedly. Jason said nothing. Captor smirked silently at him, but otherwise showed no acknowledgement that he knew of Jason's distress.

"Excellent. Now, if you please," he took a step back and raised both hands while his eyes closed in concentration. Before everyone's very eyes, a blazing blue portal tore open in front of the Outlaws and shimmered expectantly before them.

"Step through there. The arena awaits," he instructed with an electric grin. The Outlaws exchanged one last long look with each other; Roy in anxiety, Kori in determination, and Jason...Jason was unreadable. Nevertheless, they took a deep breath of preparation and dread and one by one, starting with Kori and ending with Jason, disappeared into the blue light. They immediately fell into a dark abyss as the portal, and all the faces of their peers, instantly disappeared behind them.

They were on their own now. The game had begun.

...

Once the competitors had gone, the screens in the center of the room blazed to life once again and the audience waited to see the first trial expectantly.

Bruce, however, trudged silently forward until he reached his target with a brilliant scowl. "You didn't tell me you were in league with Jason."

"I didn't tell you a lot of things," Talia agreed passively as she watched the screens.

"You didn't think to mention it?" he asked coolly.

"On the contrary, I contemplated telling you many times," she replied. "For example, after I discovered him catatonic in a hospital after his resurrection. I chose not to tell you for...  _personal_  reasons," she admitted. Bruce clenched his teeth in aggravation and he could have sworn he saw Ra's, who was standing within earshot of them, roll his eyes.

"What  _personal_  reasons?" he snapped. "You should have  _told_  me, he was  _my_ -"

"Your  _what_ , Bruce? Your _friend_? Your _ally_? Your s _idekick_ that you let _die_?" she hissed. Bruce recoiled as though he'd been slapped.

"My responsibility," he replied quietly. "My  _son_."

"How long did it take you to call him that?" She bared her teeth angrily. "How dare you say that word when you've done everything to him  _but_  treat him as your family!"

"I made my mistakes!" Bruce growled animatedly. "And nothing I say can ever change that, I understand. I  _did_  apologize to him, Talia," he added heavily. "It's not enough, I know. But...I did what I could."

She didn't reply immediately and took a moment to just stare at the man. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about him," she murmured, stroking her wrist absently and casting her eyes away in remorse. "I wanted to surprise you when I gave him back. I know how precious he was to you."

Bruce's eyes softened and he sighed heavily. "Talia-"

"I'm not finished," she interrupted sternly. "I cared for him...I originally tried to nurse him back to sanity myself, but my father did not give me enough time to try and bring back his consciousness, so I had no  _choice_  but to use the Pit. But...now that I know the truth about his... _soul_ ," she grimaced at the word, still trying to wrap her head around the concept. "I realized that my father was right about him when he told me it was hopeless to try and heal him. I should have told you right away," she swallowed thickly. "And after the Lazarus Pit...when he realized the injustice you inflicted upon him, he sought vengeance; to punish you. I chose to divert and distract him by training him, but...his intentions never faltered. He's a lot like you in that respect," she smiled weakly, gazing up at her former lover. "Vengeful and unwavering in his fight for his own justice... In the end, I knew I should have told you right off and saved a lot of trouble. But...afterward, I couldn't That was  _his_  right. I am sorry, Beloved."

Bruce shook his head and took her hand gingerly. "I'm not happy with the way you trained him," he admitted blatantly. "Or that you hid him and hid your relationship with him from me. You caused a lot of distress and chaos for all of us. But you did care for him... and he's grown up since then. He's...a better man than I gave him credit for. Not what I wanted him to be," his face fell. "You're right, he's too much like me. Too lost in his own vengeance. But he's a good man...and I think you helped him become who he is just as much as his friends have. Thank you."

Talia smiled and pulled him down to press their lips together gently. "You have grown up, too, my love," she murmured sadly. "I am proud of both of you." Bruce squeezed her hand in acknowledgment and slowly pulled away. As he drew himself to his full height and prepared to turn away, she squeezed his hand one more time and asked, "If they do succeed...after this is over...do you think we could spend another night together under the moon? For old time's sake," she added with a sad smile.

Bruce blinked and pulled his hand away gently. "We'll see," was all he said before turning and walking back toward Dick, Tim, Damian and the girls.


End file.
